


hearts like ours

by rikli



Series: professional dom au [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, D/s, Dirty Talk, Facials, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Playparty, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism, did i miss anything, kitten play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon found out about his sexual preferences unusually early. So did Taekwoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you wouldn't guess

**Author's Note:**

> there's no particular order of the chapters! you can find a timeline at the end (last chapter)  
> [here's a playlist](http://8tracks.com/rikli/conjured) i made for this au *^*

 

Jaehwan looks at the man sitting beside him for the 5th, or maybe 6th time. He's reading a book and with every page he chuckles or grumbles, so Jaehwan isn't sure if he's enjoying it or-

 

"Ridiculous," the man mutters and closes the book.

 

It's the first time Jaehwan has a chance to take a look at the book's cover and he can't suppress a laugh of his own.

 

"Is it that bad?" Jaehwan asks and he dares to lift his gaze to meet the stranger's eyes.

 

The smile he sends Jaehwan is warm, dark eyes twinkling in the dim lights of the plane's deck. "I wish I could burn it." He taps his fingers against the cover. "Sadly, I can't do it."

 

"Oh, you borrowed it?" Jaehwan remembers his own copy of "50 shades of grey" his mother gave him. He shivers at the mere thought of it.

 

"God, no." The man waves his hands, the book almost slipping from his lap. "I'm writing a review and I hope to stop as many people as I can from reading it."

 

The third seat, the one by the window, is occupied by another man with a dark bangs falling over his eyes. They must be travelling together, because he grabs the book that threatens to fall and they share a quick look - no words exchanged.

 

"I'm Hakyeon," the man introduces himself when he turns his attention back to Jaehwan. "Are you planning on reading it..."

 

"Jaehwan," he introduces himself. "And not exactly, no, I just-" Jaehwan can't stop himself from letting out a short laugh that turns into a pained sigh. "My mother thinks it'll help me go back to being interested in women."

 

It's Hakyeon's turn to burst out laughing; good thing the book was taken away. "I believe the only way it could work is destroying the tiniest interest in having a heterosexual relationship that might have remained."

 

"My mother can't believe someone might be able to like both." Hakyeon hums sympathetically. "But the book is definitely off-putting."

 

Hakyeon laughs again, covering his mouth with his hand, and he's still grinning when a flight attendant approaches them to offer some snacks and drinks. He picks a glass of wine and a pack of sweets that he hands over to his companion.

 

"Thank you, ma-"

 

Hakyeon tuts, breaking whatever he was going to say. "We are on a vacation, Taekwoonie."

 

"Whatever." Taekwoon mumbles, tearing the wrapping and stuffing his mouth with candy.

 

Hakyeon sips on his wine and doesn't pick the conversation back up. Jaehwan bites down on his lip; he's curious about the review Hakyeon's writing. What is it exactly about?

 

His thoughts are interrupted by Hakyeon leaning over him to give the empty glass back to the passing girl in the uniform. And it's Hakyeon who jumps back to the conversation.

 

"What do you think about the other topic the book brings up?"

 

The question is so vague Jaehwan needs a second to figure out what he means. When he does, he hopes Hakyeon isn't able to see a blush on his face.

 

"I don't really know about those things, but..." Jaehwan takes a deep breath, spreading his palms on his thighs as they start to become sweaty. It's so embarrassing - not the conversation, but just the fact he's stressing over it. "The way it was described wasn't very inviting."

 

"Because the book is full of bullshit."

 

Jaehwan giggles at the look of distaste on Hakyeon's face. "That's what I thought." He gathers all the courage for the next question. "Your review, what is this exactly about?"

 

It's the first time for Hakyeon to avert his eyes first. It's also the first time for the man beside him to break from looking outside the tiny window. Taekwoon looks alarmed and he grabs Hakyeon's arm, tugging on it a little.

 

"Don't worry, baby," Hakyeon whispers but it's still loud enough for Jaehwan to hear it. He feels himself blush again when Hakyeon reaches his hand out to stroke Taekwoon's cheek. For a second Jaehwan feels like he's intruding on an intimate scene, as it finally becomes obvious the two of them must be together.

 

Taekwoon collapses against his seat with a grunt; there's a streak of pink across his cheeks. Hakyeon chuckles and grabs his bag, pulling out a wallet. Instead of one, he hands Jaehwan two business cards. One is a simple white piece of paper with "Cha Hakyeon" and "translator" written on it, an address, email and phone number below. The other is black and shiny, with a big golden "N" in the middle and a website address on the other side.

 

"As you can guess it's not about a translation this time." Hakyeon tucks the wallet back into the bag. "I'm a professional dom."

 

Jaehwan stares at the cards, twiddling with it. It's a lot to take in; Hakyeon looks like a regular person, in his black jeans and grey sweater, smiling warmly at him. Jaehwan has a general idea of what a dom is, but he also thinks it must be different from the mental image he gets-of Hakyeon wearing leather pants, with a whip in his hand. It's not the right time or place to start asking questions though, so Jaehwan falls quiet.

 

Hakyeon doesn't pick up the conversation. Jaehwan is half glad, half afraid that his silence might be taken as him being intimidated or embarrassed. Well, he is a bit - it's the first time he meets a person professionally engaged in BDSM. The book hasn't stirred any questions in Jaehwan's head, but the short encounter just now definitely did.

 

When they finally land, Hakyeon bids his goodbyes with the same friendly smile and an advice of visiting his website if Jaehwan finds himself curious. They don't part their ways for too long, it turns out. Jaehwan can't take his eyes off the number of the room on the card Hakyeon takes from the receptionist, as they bump into each other in the lobby of the same hotel.

 

"It can't be a coincidence," Hakyeon laughs, making a room for Jaehwan at the desk. "Let's grab a drink later. Maybe you'll get a chance to ask all the questions that have been bothering you since our conversation on the plane."

 

Jaehwan should answer that no, his mind wasn't preoccupied with all the possibilities this new acquaintance could bring during his taxi ride to the hotel (he totally was). Instead, he gets distracted as he stares at Taekwoon, who has been observing Jaehwan since he got here. He can't decipher the look on his face - it's blank but his eyes are intense. Surprisingly, it doesn't make Jaehwan uncomfortable; it sends a tingly feeling down his body, as if he's waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

Hakyeon squeezing Jaehwan's arm makes him break the eye contact. "See you around," he says as they turn to the elevators.

 

Jaehwan is sure Hakyeon doesn't lower his voice on purpose when he directs the next question to Taekwoon. "Isn't he cute?" And he might not hear Taekwoon's answer, but Jaehwan clearly catches him nodding in agreement.

 

During the whole talk about BDSM Jaehwan was a bit flustered, but not as much as at this moment, his face flushing red. This might not be the vacation he was planning to have at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. hearts like ours

Hakyeon found out about his sexual preferences unusually early. He was still in college, jumping from one relationship to another. Most of them fell apart before the sex even happened, so when after two months of dating Hongbin everything was still going fine, Hakyeon was full of hope. Until he went a bit overboard in bed.

 

"I know you like the control, but..." Hongbin was fiddling with the bedsheets, not looking at him, and it hit him just then - it wouldn't work out. "As cute as it is for you to plan our dates and pick me up all the time, that was-"

 

"Too much." Hakyeon finished.

 

He wasn't really mad at Hongbin; it was the best time to let him go, before things had a chance to get ugly.

 

Hakyeon might have become single again but it didn't stop him from trying to explore his own desires. Hongbin had said, "I don't want to end up being spanked one day," and it stirred something inside him. He'd brushed it off then, laughing along with him, but he couldn't just simply forget about it.

 

Being honest with himself brought Hakyeon to his first club visit not even a month later. He couldn't afford to visit the best one in town with the scholarship that barely covered his life expenses. He was only starting to get small translation jobs. He mainly took part in parties, sticking to observation and small talk, but it was enough to realize this was exactly what he wanted.

 

 

Hakyeon got into training after graduation. He scored a good job in a big company which allowed him to spend the money on his hobby. Yes, it was a hobby for him back then and that's why he tried to separate his weekend training sessions from everyday life. And from dating. With the first relationship he picked up after breaking up with Hongbin almost two years ago, he found out it was harder than he thought. He broke it off even before he had a chance to share his little secret and, in the end, he didn't feel like he needed to pursue any relationship at all.

 

Hakyeon knew before his official training ended that it was only the beginning. He was more than glad when the club offered him a job - he was able to comfortably continue his path of improvement. It wasn't long before he gained recognition in the BDSM circle. The word reached even his company and since Hakyeon was searching for a good excuse to leave for a while - it was the best opportunity to do it. He went back to working as a freelancer, so with that and the club paying him instead of taking his money, Hakyeon was finally able to move out of his shitty one bedroom apartment to a house in the suburbs.

 

Working two satisfying jobs and getting fair amount of sex without having a partner didn't make Hakyeon lonely at all. He had a lot of friends at the club, he still kept in contact with some he'd gotten to know back in college. He was surrounded by people all the time. The only moments he felt a bit empty was when he saw his friends find this perfect dom or sub, drawing up a contract or simply getting married. As much as he enjoyed being a dom for a scene, training newbies or writing tips on his personal blog, at those moments he wondered how it would be like to share his whole life with another person. How it would feel like to have someone serve him not only at the club but also at home and everywhere they went.

 

 

"It would be so bothersome," Sanghyuk, his current protégé, said over his drink one night.

 

"For you even a simple relationship is a burden." Hakyeon stirred his drink, laughing at Sanghyuk's quizzical expression.

 

"Sex is all I need," he shrugged. "I don't need the additional drama."

 

Hakyeon laughed, stopping himself from ruffling Sanghyuk's hair; Sanghyuk hated it. He was in training to be a dom, after all.

 

The strong envy of Sanghyuk's lack of interest in romance was a sign, bright as the sun, that Hakyeon, even if he denied it, wanted to find someone special.

 

He didn't even know he had found him when he first met Leo.

 

 

***

 

 

Taekwoon had had sex once. It was quite terrible and instead of satisfying his curiosity - it only induced it more. Ever since he'd started to fantasize about being intimate with anybody, it always ended the same way - he wanted to be owned. For the majority of his life he'd thought maybe it was only a phase, something that had stuck in his mind because of the movies he had watched, or books he had read. He hoped that with the actual act it would pass and the images in his head would be replaced with the kind of sex everybody talked about. He couldn't be more wrong.

 

 

Instead of dispelling his doubts, that one single encounter had coaxed even more unwanted urges out of Taekwoon. And he was so done fighting them down.

 

It's took a while to come to terms with what he needed to do. Not wanted, but needed - Taekwoon knew himself well enough to know that the more he thought about it, the worse he felt mentally.

 

There was only one way to be at peace with his own body and mind.

 

Taekwoon spent a lot of time picking the club, and most importantly the dom. There weren't that many opinions put online; the BDSM circle was rather small around here. There was enough to pick out the most popular ones, though. He decided on a young, but experienced one.

 

He was so stressed about going to the club it took him a moment to remember the nickname he'd picked up for himself.

 

"You have an appointment, right?" The bouncer's voice was deep and rough, his eyes ringed with kohl. He looked intimidating, but he was also smiling at Taekwoon encouragingly and after taking a shuddering breath he was able to answer.

 

"Leo."

 

The man's smile widened as he scanned the list, and with a nod he motioned for Taekwoon to go inside.

 

He was led straight to the right room and only the sound of the door being shut broke him out of his daze.

 

The dom, N, was sitting in a chair that looked like a throne. He was reading a book, and he didn’t spare Taekwoon a glance, not until he finished reading the page he was on. It gave Taekwoon some time to take a look at the man in front of him. He was clad in black; from the heavy military boots, through tight leather pants, to the loose, barely buttoned-up shirt. His hair was an angry shade of red, and coupled with the clothes and his dark skin, it made him look like the devil himself.

 

Taekwoon gulped, still frozen in the same spot by the door. To his surprise, there was nothing devilish in the dom's face when he finally put the book down and his eyes slowly roamed over Taekwoon's figure.

 

"Come here."

 

It didn't even sound like an order, but it still made Taekwoon obey, and he took a few steps forward, lowering his head.

 

"Down."

 

This time it was harsher, and he knelt immediately. There was no need for a meaningless dialogue as they exchanged emails about Taekwoon's expectations beforehand.

 

N's hands were warm when he fastened the black collar around Taekwoon's neck and the first contact of their skin made him inhale sharply. Taekwoon could feel his face heating up with an unknown emotion when the dom cradled his face with his hands, tipping it up. Taekwoon fought with his instinct to avert his eyes, even though he felt embarrassed. He couldn't be more pleased he did, because the smile on the dom's face was beautiful.

 

"Such pretty eyes," he murmured, rubbing his thumbs over Taekwoon's cheekbones.

 

They haven't even done anything yet and Taekwoon already felt like a meal on a platter.

 

The grip on his face tightened for a second, and then the hands were gone. "Clothes off, lie on the bed."

 

With that N left the chair and went to the cabinet, leaving Taekwoon on his knees without a second glance.

 

Taekwoon tried to force his hands not to tremble as he started to get rid of his clothes as fast as he could, the sound of pulling his zipper down too loud in the silent room. He put the clothes neatly by the bed and crawled onto it on all fours. He couldn't decide if he should be lying face down or maybe-

 

"Stay."

 

N's command took him by surprise; Taekwoon hadn't even noticed when the dom had gotten so close.

 

The next thing Taekwoon would remember was the blindfold being tied around his eyes. It was probably the last thing he remembered too, before he was brought over the edge.

 

They didn't even have sex that night; all N did was touching. His orders were curt and the praises sweet. It wasn't much, yet it was more than Taekwoon could've imagined. The way he had handled Taekwoon was more important than the release itself and it left him feeling lighter, taken care of, and even though Taekwoon hadn't really done anything – it made him feel that he had served well.

 

"You were so, so good, my beautiful Leo," N whispered as he helped Taekwoon sit up, giving him a bottle of water with a straw. "You did well."

 

N was back on his chair after he cleaned Taekwoon off. He ordered him to put the clothes back on.

 

Taekwoon might have calmed down by this point, but he was still overwhelmed by the whole scene, thousand thoughts per second running through his head. They were mainly about wanting more, so much more, the possibilities endless. They quieted the moment Taekwoon was back on his knees, N's hands once again finding their way around his cheeks.

 

"Thank you, master," he mumbled and couldn't stop himself from nuzzling his face against those warm palms.

 

"Will you be back again, kitten?"

 

The pet name made him snap his eyes at the dom and he whimpered in embarrassment - he wasn't allowed to look up, was he? But N only chuckled, slapping Taekwoon's cheek playfully.

 

"Answer me."

 

Taekwoon licked his lips. The lack of strength in the slap made his skin tingle, but not in the way he would've liked to. He wanted his face to sting from the power of the blow.

 

"Yes, master."

 

They had come to an agreement of not kissing, but N leaned in, placing a fleeting kiss at the corner of Taekwoon's lips.

 

Taekwoon was sure it was off limits, but in that exact moment he was regretting that it was.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Taekwoon wasn't sure how those kinds of relationships, if he dared to call them that, usually worked. He was exchanging emails with N before every visit; they'd picked some floggers and cuffs online, they'd made plans for taking part in a play party held by the club. It all felt like sub training before the offer had even been made. And it was made, when Taekwoon finally got the courage to kiss N. That brought him a hard slap across the face and another two on his ass when N put him over his knee.

 

"You've been bold lately," N said, drawing Taekwoon's arms behind his back, securing them with a strong hold of his hand. "A very bad kitten."

 

It should've been embarrassing how little it took for N to make him hard. With another slap, this time placed on his thighs, Taekwoon couldn't suppress a moan, his cock twitching.

 

"Does my little Leo need special training?" N's fingers dug into the angry red marks the spanking had left.

 

Taekwoon had read about trainings. The way N was teaching Taekwoon could be considered training, too. He tried not to think about what was going to happen when one day it came to an end. Would N let go of him? Taekwoon feared he would be condemned to visit the club forever. That he would never find someone who met his needs. But most of all, he was scared that he had already found this person, but N wouldn't want to take Taekwoon in the way he wanted him to.

 

Taekwoon was glad when N slapped him again, pulling him out of the unwanted thoughts. "M-Master?"

 

"Are you able to take a week off?"

 

Taekwoon almost said that yes, the summer break was almost there, but he bit his tongue in time. No personal information.

 

"Yes, master."

 

N run his fingertips down Taekwoon's spine, as he always did when he was pleased. It made Taekwoon relax, so the next slap took him by surprise and he cried out.

 

N spanked him into subspace that night.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

The bedroom and Hakyeon's office were off limits for Leo. It'd been all written down into a simple contract for their week together. Leo could ask for anything, even for a kiss, but the answer always lay in Hakyeon's hands.

 

Hakyeon had no idea what Leo did for a living, but it had been a surprise that he could find free time so soon. Not that Hakyeon was complaining.

 

It became clear very soon that Leo didn't really need additional training. He was at his best behavior, as always, even when Hakyeon was pushing his limits in the playroom. It was more of a pretext to spend time with Leo outside the club, to take care of him during both days and nights. It was a test Hakyeon didn't realize he had set up.

 

The week wasn't even over yet and Hakyeon already knew he would miss mornings the most; feeding Leo as he sat at his feet, Gloria - Hakyeon's cat - sauntering around them.

 

On the first morning Leo was tense; a piece of bread Hakyeon offered him fell to the floor. Hakyeon fucked his mouth as a punishment, leaving him hard in the kitchen once he was done, as he went to get dressed for the day.

 

Hakyeon wasn't even particularly mad and that's why, when he came back and found Leo in the same spot he had left him, he kissed him thoroughly. Leo moaned into his mouth, clutching onto his arm, as Hakyeon stroked his cheek softly.

 

"I'm going to buy something for dinner," Hakyeon whispered, catching Leo's dazed eyes with his. "Prep yourself for me in the meantime, okay?"

 

Leo turned his head to the side so his lips could brush Hakyeon's palm as he spoke. "Yes, master."

 

 

The next day Leo was more relaxed, petting Gloria between the bites of food Hakyeon offered him. The rough treatment form the morning before must have come to his liking, because he kept licking the pads of Hakyeon's fingers suggestively. Hakyeon didn't give in so easily, waiting for Leo to ask for it. Then Hakyeon chocked him with his cock until tears were running down his face. He praised him as his sobs kept dying in his throat, unable to escape from his filled to the brim mouth. Not even one drop of Hakyeon's release spilled from Leo's eager lips. He had no other choice but to reward him.

 

"You can make yourself come," Hakyeon said, tugging Leo closer. "Don't use your hands."

 

Leo's breath was still shallow and he stared at Hakyeon questioningly. His face was still wet from tears, but he didn't try to wipe them off. Hakyeon moved his leg in between Leo's parted ones. His cock was hard and hot against the skin of Hakyeon's shin.

 

"Come, my pretty boy."

 

As Leo started to rub himself against Hakyeon's leg, he closed his eyes. Hakyeon didn't scold him for it; he knew how embarrassing it was. Besides, his eyes might have been closed, but not his mouth - Leo was moaning loudly, his voice high and breathy. It was difficult not to get hard again and not to fuck his pet right there and then, into the cold kitchen tiles.

 

Hakyeon made Leo crawl to the living room, to the thick carpet by the fireplace, where he teased him until he was crying again.

 

 

They didn't speak about their private lives, but sometimes, after a scene, Hakyeon told Leo stories about his clients or blog readers. No matter where in the house they ended up, Hakyeon always paid extra attention to the aftercare. He cleaned Leo, gave him water, and run a bath for the both of them. He was always gathering Leo in his arms, kissing his face and petting his hair. He couldn't stop himself from rambling then, until Leo would stop humming in acknowledgement, slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

Another thing he was going to miss, he thought as Leo went lax in his arms. They were cuddling on the playroom bed after experimenting with temperature earlier that night. They had only one day left and Hakyeon couldn't make himself go back to his own bed. His arms tightened around Leo's middle. He needed to savour the moment as long as he could.

 

 

"Ah!" Leo whined in the other room and it made Hakyeon's fingers stop on the keyboard. He was in the middle of writing the next article for his blog, but the tone of distress in Leo's voice was concerning.

 

Hakyeon found him clutching his own hand, with a very angry Gloria hiding under the sofa. She was restless that day and Hakyeon was wondering if she could sense that Leo was going to leave them soon. He went to grab the first aid kit from the bathroom; cat's scratches could be a bitch.

 

Leo looked like he had been caught on doing something wrong, his eyes full of fright before he ducked his head down.

 

"It's okay," Hakyeon murmured, inspecting the scratches on Leo's hand. "Just be careful." He gently dabbed the antiseptic on the cuts and then covered them with a bandage. "I'm the only one who can leave marks on you."

 

The meaning of his words hit him only when Leo snapped his eyes up in surprise, his breath catching in his throat.

 

There was a hidden meaning behind those words and Hakyeon knew it, but he was too afraid to reveal his own feelings. Not a good trait in a professional dom.

 

He distracted Leo by pushing him onto the carpet where they had fucked just a couple of days ago, kissing him deeply. "Beg me."

 

Hakyeon tried to ignore the pang in his chest when Leo started to press little kisses up and down the long column of his neck, whispering his pleads every time he reached his ear. He's going to deal with letting that go, somehow.

 

 

They woke up late on the last day, after the long night play. Like before, during the breakfast Leo sat at Hakyeon's feet, eating from his hand without a word. But Gloria was nowhere to be seen.

 

"You can go get dressed."

 

Hakyeon left the kitchen without saying anything more. He wasn't able to do anything sexual, knowing he would have to just let Leo go soon. It was better to send him off as soon as possible.

 

Hakyeon's smile didn't reach his eyes when he walked Leo to the door.

 

"You did wonderfully, my pretty pet," he managed to say without his voice breaking. He felt like he was the one who needed training then, his dom demeanor slipping away.

 

"Thank you, master."

 

Leo wasn't looking at him and Hakyeon was half disappointed and half glad. If he looked into those beautiful eyes he would probably be the one to do the begging this time.

 

Hakyeon swallowed through the lump in his throat. "Visit the club, sometimes," he said in what he hoped was a light tone. It didn't sound like a question, nor like an order. With a last tight smile he kissed Leo on the cheek and pushed him through the front door, slamming them shut with too much force. Somewhere in the house Gloria was scratching something angrily. Hakyeon felt like it was his heart being torn apart.

 

 

 

***

 

 

It was hard to go back to his apartment. Taekwoon felt good, sated, but also out of place. He got so used to living with N that it was weird to be all on his own now. He checked his mail box and made himself focus on preparing for the new semester. He would schedule an appointment soon. "Visit the club," N had said. It wasn't like it had ended for good. There was no other way than to be fine for now.

 

 

Taekwoon couldn't be more wrong. He woke up early, in his own empty bed and it didn't feel good. He almost kneeled on the floor before he even thought about making himself a breakfast. It made him angry and anxious. The next day wasn't any better. Taekwoon went grocery shopping and only when he got back and took out a can of cat food from his bag, it dawned on him he didn't have a cat.

 

On the third day he couldn't even finish preparing breakfast; he suddenly started crying. His whole body felt heavy and there was no one to take the burden away. He ate on the floor, forcing the food down his throat as he couldn't stop sobbing. The thought of N's fingers, dark and strong, that would feed him every day, and then grab his hair painfully so he could fuck Taekwoon's mouth, with Taekwoon's knees digging painfully into the hard tiles, made him grow hard. He shoved his hands down his pants and came to the thought of N's hands keeping him in place. He rested his head against the cabinet, a new wave of tears spilling from his eyes. He might have come, but there was no real release. His body felt even heavier.

 

Taekwoon could have waited until the evening and just go to the club, but he knew it wasn't what he really wanted. He missed N to the core of his being and as he dragged himself to the shower he knew what he was going to do. He was good at begging, after all.

 

The ride to N's house seemed to last an eternity. Taekwoon was buzzing, both with anticipation and fear. N could always send him to the club or, what would be worse, to some other dom. His eyes prickled at the mere thought of that and he pushed it away. He was going to find out soon enough.

 

 

"Leo."

 

N was visibly surprised. Somehow he looked smaller, less authoritative than always. His hair was tousled and he was wearing a simple tracksuit. They stared at each other for a few beats and then N was pulling Taekwoon inside.

 

"What brings you here?" N asked as he pushed Taekwoon to sit on the sofa.

 

Taekwoon almost slipped to the floor when N sat beside him, the urge to put himself in the serving position strong. But there was something more important for now.

 

"It's Taekwoon," he blurted out and immediately dropped his head down.

 

There was no time for Taekwoon to dwell on his forwardness, because the next second N was lifting Taekwoon's face with his hands and he was much closer than he had been before. He was smiling, finally, and it made Taekwoon's heart clench inside his chest. He wanted for his master to always be happy.

 

His master.

 

"Master," Taekwoon chocked out, his eyes fogging with tears.

 

"Hakyeon," he corrected. "My name is Hakyeon."

 

Taekwoon couldn't help himself any longer; he started crying, but with a smile on his lips.

 

"Master Hakyeon," he tried out loud. "Master Ha-" The rest got lost on Hakyeon's mouth as he kissed Taekwoon with all of his might.

 

It was too hot too fast and soon Taekwoon was moaning, his fingers twisted into the front of Hakyeon's hoodie. Taekwoon can't remember who was tugging who first, but they stumbled from the sofa, Hakyeon laughing as he almost tripped on Taekwoon's foot. They made it to Hakyeon's bedroom, not the playroom, losing some of their clothes along the way.

 

"I want you to fuck me." Hakyeon breathed into Taekwoon's ear, biting on the lobe softly. "I want you to stretch me with your long fingers, to spread my legs wide and fuck me into the mattress."

 

Taekwoon had never imagined being on top. He had always associated it with being the dom, but the firmness in Hakyeon's voice, the obvious order, made him want to obey, to do exactly what was expected of him.

 

Taekwoon followed every instruction as best as he could. When his hips stuttered, Hakyeon tugged at his hair harshly, and even though he was moaning and shuddering underneath Taekwoon, he was able to hiss a coherent sentence into his ear. "Do this again and I'll flog you until you can't even sit." Only when he finished talking he whined and pressed his face into Taekwoon's arm. "Harder," he mumbled against Taekwoon's collarbone and Taekwoon did, lifting his hands to brace himself against the headboard.

 

Taekwoon was sure it had been clumsy, but Hakyeon still praised him and gathered him into his arms after he finally let Taekwoon come.

 

"We should draw up a new contract," Hakyeon said, combing Taekwoon's hair with his fingers. "One without the time limit."

 

Taekwoon only hummed in agreement and it earned him a pinch on the butt. He pressed himself further into Hakyeon's embrace, smiling despite the sting. "Yes, master." Hakyeon. Master Hakyeon. His master.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Hakyeon always says that was the day they got together with Taekwoon. Sanghyuk disagrees whenever it's brought up.

 

"You've been dating long before the first contract," Sanghyuk interrupts Hakyeon when he tells his love story to the new bartender.

 

The bartender's chuckle turns into an open laugh as Hakyeon makes a stank face.

 

"You stopped fucking everyone except him!"

 

"That's-!" Hakyeon starts, but then immediately deflates. "That's true but also not the point."

 

"The second contract was actually a proposal." Sanghyuk is trying to maintain a serious tone, but the corners of his lips keep twitching. "And the collaring - their wedding ceremony."

 

At this point Hakyeon hides his face in his hands, embarrassed. It feels different when he's the one telling the story.

 

Hakyeon can hear the bartender laughing on the other side of the bar. "That's so cute," he says and there's a clunk of the glass hitting the counter top. "Does Taekwoon even know?"

 

Hakyeon drops his hands and takes the drink, stirring it with a straw angrily. "He's mine and he-"

 

A soft voice interrupts whatever Hakyeon was going to say. "Master?"

 

Hakyeon instantly forgets about the drink and the conversation, as he hops off the stool and makes his way to Taekwoon. He's wearing a black robe and his cheeks are flushed red. They're going to put on a show tonight, as a part of the workshop month in the club. The guests can only watch. No touching.

 

Hakyeon kisses him briefly, playing with the thick collar on Taekwoon's neck. He winds the chain that is attached to the collar around his hand and drags Taekwoon to the small stage. The club will be empty for another half an hour so it's the perfect time to go through the details of the scene once again.

 

"I wish I could play with him once," Sanghyuk says dreamily as they walk past him. He knows how much it irks Hakyeon.

 

"Off limits!" Hakyeon hisses and ruffles Sanghyuk's hair just to make a point.

 

Sanghyuk scoffs. "I can't believe someone so silly is the most popular dom."


	3. fuel to the fire

"Are you ready for anything, baby?"

 

They are already sitting on the impromptu scene; Hakyeon on his throne-like chair, Taekwoon at his feet. It is the time of the week when Hakyeon's workshops take place. Every Friday night people form the local BDSM scene gather to hear what Hakyeon has to say. Or watch. It's something more than a munch but less than a play party, and it entices both experienced and new members of the community.

 

"Yes, Master."

 

Taekwoon knows Hakyeon has some kind of a surprise prepared for tonight. For most of the scenes they discus all dos and don'ts, but once in a while Hakyeon prefers it this way. "It makes your reactions so much more honest," he said. Taekwoon couldn't argue - it really does.

 

Hakyeon doesn't stop stroking his hair lazily, a small smile dancing over his lips. Taekwoon's head is resting against his thigh and he watches the guest slowly gathering inside the room with his eyes half-opened. Even though they look at him curiously, over his half naked body, he feels safe. He used to be anxious, being put on show like this, but as Hakyeon always takes care of him and no one is allowed to come close enough to touch, he grew to even like it. The hot flames of embarrassment licking at his naked skin, settling down in his stomach, making him hard. It's incredibly arousing, and it's yet another proof that Taekwoon belongs to Hakyeon, and to Hakyeon only.

 

The soft music playing in the background stops, and when the last whispers of conversations fade away, Hakyeon's hand leaves Taekwoon's hair, and he stands up. He smiles at the audience, and without a word slaps Taekwoon across the face.

 

"Why aren't you in the position?" The smile slips off Hakyeon's lips. "Undress."

 

Taekwoon feels like a fool, and he gets rid of the robe immediately, barely feeling the sting in his cheek over the embarrassment. He kneels with his legs parted widely and locks his wrists behind his back. The air in the club is a bit chilly and it causes goosebumps to rise on his skin. The feeling intensifies when Hakyeon runs the tip of the whip along Taekwoon's body, starting from the thighs. It goes up, scraping his stomach softly, almost catching on one of his nipples, and ends up under his chin, pressing gently. Taekwoon lifts his head, but doesn't meet Hakyeon's eyes, not yet.

 

"Look at me," Hakyeon says.

 

There it is, the permission, the order. Taekwoon looks up and the moment their eyes meet the world is narrowed to Hakyeon alone.

 

"I'm going to tie you up." Hakyeon's voice carries through the room, loud and imperative.

 

Taekwoon knows Hakyeon wants him to answer. "Yes, Master." A good sub should acknowledge what's going to happen to him.

 

But Hakyeon doesn't look entirely pleased, his lips pursed in dissatisfaction, and he turns to look at the audience. "Did you hear him?"

 

Taekwoon's eyes are still glued to Hakyeon's face but he still recognizes the voice from the front that very firmly says "no". It's Kibum. He has been in the business far longer than Hakyeon, and states he attended the wildest parties, but he still comes to almost all of Hakyeon's demonstrations. "A regular scene excellently done can be enjoyable as well," he once said.

 

Hakyeon lifts his whip but before he can take a good swipe, Taekwoon repeats the words, trying to use as much volume as possible. "Yes, Master!"

 

Their eyes meet again, and Hakyeon lowers the whip down, but he still smacks it against Taekwoon's thigh.

 

"So eager to please, aren't you," he says, and there it is - a small smile back on his face. "But the next time you won't get a second chance, understood?"

 

"Yes, Master!" Taekwoon raises his voice again and it croaks a little on the last syllable.

 

From the box by the chair, Hakyeon fishes out a simple hogtying set. Taekwoon saw it before, when Hakyeon was putting it inside the box, so he wasn't surprised. It wasn't the surprise Hakyeon prepared for tonight. Taekwoon tries to remember what else Hakyeon put in there, but he only remembers the cuffs, and when he feels the leather on his wrists - it's all he can focus on.

 

After everything is put in place, it's harder for Taekwoon to stay in the position. The bondage makes him bend his knees more, the muscles in his legs straining. It would be easy to sit on his shins and relax, but Hakyeon didn't give Taekwoon his permission to do so. He leaves Taekwoon like this and goes back to his chair, turning it the way that allows the audience to see both of them from the side. Hakyeon sets the box upside down (it becomes clear it's empty) in front of the chair he reclaims sitting on. The moment Hakyeon puts his right foot on top of the box, is the first time Taekwoon starts to suspect what his Master has planned. He sends Taekwoon a grin over the whip he's holding between his hands.

 

Hakyeon confirms Taekwoon's suspicions with the next order he gives him. "Lick it clean."

 

Taekwoon looks down, to the black shoe propped on the box. It's made of shiny leather, thin laces keeping it in place. There's a stripe of naked skin of Hakyeon's ankle peeking out. It's dark, even darker than Hakyeon's wrists, and Taekwoon can't stop the thought of how lovely it would be to attach his mouth to it. However, it's not what his Master meant.

 

Taekwoon licks his lips that suddenly feel too dry, and takes a deep breath before he leans in and takes the first lick of the sleek leather. Even though the surface is smooth, it's not any easier than licking the simple leather. There's not enough saliva, and Taekwoon's tongue catches after an inch or two of every lick. Instead of flattening his tongue against the shoe, he opts for small licks with the tip of his tongue, and it feels better.

 

Better, Taekwoon thinks, and only then it hits him how much he likes it. His arms jerk and that's when he's reminded of the restraints. Taekwoon's breath catches in his throat and he stops licking for a second. It's enough for Hakyeon to use his whip, this time the tip landing on Taekwoon's hip and he moans, hunching over and bumping his nose against Hakyeon's shin. He goes back to licking the shoe immediately, swirling his tongue around the laces.

 

Are they able to see it, another thought crosses Taekwoon's mind. He squeezes his eyes shut and moans again, as the wave of heat hits his face. It should be humiliating, should make him feel like the filthiest of beings- and in a way it does, but he actually enjoys it. By now, his cock is fully hard, curving towards his stomach, and it's probably still visible despite Taekwoon's hunched position.

 

Suddenly, Hakyeon moves the shoe from under Taekwoon's eager mouth, and uses the whip once again to lift up his chin. If somebody hasn't been able to see how aroused Taekwoon is, they probably are now, as the pressure of the whip doesn't stop until Taekwoon is brought back to his previous position. His knees already hurt.

 

"Leo." Taekwoon's nickname helps him to focus, his eyes finally zooming on Hakyeon's face. "I see you're enjoying yourself."

 

Again, not a question, but Taekwoon knows he needs to answer. "Yes, Master."

 

Hakyeon brings the whip close to his face and when he speaks again his lips catch on its length. "Do you want more?"

 

Taekwoon can't help it when he drops his gaze, so embarrassed, because, against all odds, he wants to continue. Wherever this is going, he wants more, he wants it all.

 

"Yes, Master," Taekwoon says. Hakyeon lifts his brows so he adds, "I want more, please."

 

"Suck on it." Hakyeon's voice is harsh, almost cold, but behind his eyes there is fire, scorching and burning.

 

Taekwoon drops his head and takes the tip of the shoe into his mouth. He's familiar with the top surface, but the texture of the sole, with the tiny ridges pressing into the insides of his lips, brings a new sensation. Hakyeon is wearing the clothes he's changed into when they got there, so the shoes are fairly clean. Still, Hakyeon was walking all over the club wearing them, so it's no surprise some of the dirt gathered between the little ridges or over the tip of the sole. Hakyeon shoves the shoe deeper into Taekwoon's mouth and he's forced to push his tongue against the sole, the small grains of dirt even more prominent now. It doesn't matter, Taekwoon still sucks on it diligently, all the sound muted with the pounding of his heart, loud in his ears.

 

Soon, the corners of Taekwoon's mouth start to hurt, the thin sole rubbing against them uncomfortably. It's getting hard to breathe too, the air Taekwoon takes in through his nose not enough for his lungs. His legs burn from the constant support they need to provide and he doesn't even think about moving his knees. Yet, he's still hard, his cock flush against his belly.

 

Taekwoon opens his eyes, blinking the tears away, and looks up at Hakyeon. His Master's eyes have never left him, he can tell, the look he gives him as intense as ever. Hakyeon's leg is lifted so it covers his crotch perfectly, but Taekwoon, on his knees before him, is able to see he's hard as well. Taekwoon whines around the shoe, from the thought of his Master's cock or from the sole stretching his mouth too far, he's not sure.

 

Finally, finally Hakyeon removes the shoe. "Enough."

 

Taekwoon coughs, trying to catch his breath. He licks his lips, the corners prickling when he presses his tongue there. His heart is still racing like crazy, and he tries to calm himself down, but it's hard, even harder when he hears some whisperings from the audience. It sends his heart hammering again, for an entirely different reason this time. All of those people, Kibum, Sanghyuk, oh God, Sanghyuk, have watched him. His insides twist, and he's confused, mortification mixing with pleasure. Taekwoon can't deny he liked it, but he can't say doing it in front of all those people, wasn't humiliating.

 

This must be it, Taekwoon thinks, this must be how crossing your limits feels like.

 

"Can I have you tonight?"

 

The question raises even more whispers among the guests. Somebody snorts and somebody else shushes them.

 

Hakyeon stands up from his chair and faces the audience. His eyes move from one face to another, brave, challenging. The whispers slowly die out.

 

Taekwoon doesn't dare to look at anyone except Hakyeon. A hand sneaks into Taekwoon's hair and gently pushes him down, until he can sit, and Taekwoon lets out a faint whimper.

 

"You need to be sure your pet really wants it," Hakyeon starts. "You should always make sure."

 

Even though Taekwoon is always ready to give in to his Master, he knows sometimes he must wait. He doesn't even know it himself until Hakyeon gives him a day of rest, or even longer.

 

"After an intense scene," Hakyeon pets Taekwoon's hair absent-mindedly. "After an intense spanking," He swings the whip against Taekwoon's thigh and Taekwoon gasps, surprised. "You can't strain their body too much. It's one thing for the scene to be intense and the other to never take a break between them."

 

Hakyeon returns to his chair and pushes the box away.

 

"Do you want it here?" Hakyeon asks gently, running his fingers all around Taekwoon's face and shoulders. "Do you want everybody to see who you belong to?"

 

Taekwoon feels how hot his breath is as he takes it in and lets it out through his parted lips, and he's still hard. He knows what he prefers, but-

 

"Tell me the truth, please."

 

Sometimes Hakyeon uses this word. Please. It's not like he's slipping, he's not giving up the dom role. All Taekwoon feels when he hears it is love, and most importantly - trust.

 

"If you want to do it here, Master, I-I don't-" it's hard to speak, to do it loud enough for everyone to hear. His throat is sore, even though he hasn't screamed even once tonight. It's hard to focus. "I'm all yours," he continues. "But I like it more when we are alone." He knows Hakyeon wanted the truth and the truth only, but it's still embarrassing to say it out loud, to admit what he prefers, because it feels like he's being selfish. That's the last thing Taekwoon wants to be toward his Master, especially in the eyes of all the people around them.

 

There's a long pause and before Hakyeon can give his final decision, Taekwoon adds, in a broken voice, "so I know I'm only yours, Master, even for your eyes only."

 

Taekwoon lifts his eyes shyly and is pinned by the intense stare Hakyeon gives him.

 

"Oh, kitten," Hakyeon finally says and Taekwoon can swear his eyes are glossed over.

 

There are some quiet cooing noises coming from the audience and Taekwoon flushes, embarrassment from what he's said finally dawning on him.

 

"Isn't he cute?" Hakyeon asks; somehow he sounds proud. Taekwoon's heart starts to race inside his chest anew. "Doesn't he deserve a reward?"

 

Taekwoon is tempted to take a glimpse at the audience, see their reactions, but he knows he's not allowed to. The low grunts of agreement are enough. Taekwoon's stomach churns in joy, when Hakyeon nods at him, smiling warmly. He did well, everybody thinks so in the end, and most importantly, so does his Master.

 

"Never get mad at your pet for being honest. It may differ from your opinion, but even though they belong to you, they need a space to have their own mind. Own desires. Both sides should try to meet them, or make compromises, and there's nothing wrong with that. In the end, you can't own them, hurt them, not until they willingly let you." Hakyeon says the last sentence looking right at Taekwoon and it feels like the other people in the room don't exist.

 

Taekwoon feels like he's in a trance. Hakyeon grabs his chin and leans in over the armrest, his face stopping only few inches from Taekwoon's. "Beg for it," he commands.

 

Taekwoon doesn't need to be asked twice. "Please, Master, fuck me." There's a hiss somewhere to his left, but he doesn't pay attention to it, too engrossed in Hakyeon. Hakyeon. "Please fuck me where you can have me all to yourself."

 

Taekwoon's eyes prickle; he can feel the tears pressing in. He has only ever said those kinds of words in the confines of their house or a dungeon. Not even on their previous public scenes did Hakyeon make him do such a thing. Doing it now, before all of those people, makes him feel mortified. He doesn't even know how he managed to do it - it was almost out of his character. But another heated look Hakyeon gives him is worth all the humiliation, always was and always will. And the kiss, pressed to his forehead, where his bangs are becoming damp with sweat, only confirms it. Doing anything for Hakyeon is always worth it, even if it means going over his limits.

 

"I'll grant your wish, my Leo, but..." Taekwoon holds his breath as Hakyeon pauses, and he's sure everybody in the room do as well. "With the camera on."

 

Taekwoon's cock twitches. He feels himself flush anew and he thinks it must be spreading down his entire body. The room is dead silent for a few beats and then somebody starts to clap, soon followed by the others. Hakyeon laughs out loud and pats Taekwoon's cheek affectionately.

 

"I hope you don't mind," he says over the excited crowd.

 

Taekwoon can only shake his head. This, this he doesn't mind.


	4. this time we go sublime

 

 

Hakyeon collapses on the bed, totally exhausted. He’s just finished his last job. The amount of documents he needed to translate, and the impending deadline took all of his time and energy. He barely spent any time with Taekwoon during past weeks. They kept their morning ritual of feeding Taekwoon intact, and Hakyeon never failed to kiss him and pet his hair before sleep. The thing is, it wasn't enough. Hakyeon knows it, because he can feel it himself. The more Taekwoon's stares linger, the more Hakyeon averts his eyes. He knows what Taekwoon wants - not only sex, but guidance - and with Hakyeon's focus entirely elsewhere, he finds it hard to give it to him.

 

Only when Hakyeon can finally take a breath and think, he's able to see how much it affected not only Taekwoon, but also him. He thought the anxiousness he's been feeling for the last couple of days was only work related, but when it's all done, documents sent to the office, it doesn't go away. His fingers itch to touch. He tries petting Gloria, but he can't fool himself. It doesn't work.

 

Taekwoon has an afternoon class, and Hakyeon considers ordering him to come back immediately, because he knows Taekwoon would. It wouldn't be fair for Taekwoon's students, and it might get him worried, so Hakyeon dismisses the thought. Instead, he sends a simple text - "go straight back home" - and throws the phone away. He doesn't wait for an answer - he doesn't need to. Taekwoon is going to do exactly what he was told to.

 

A pleasant thrill runs down Hakyeon's body when he thinks about the things he wants to do to Taekwoon tonight. Somewhere between considering cuffs and whips, he falls asleep.

 

 

Taekwoon's phone vibrates in his pocket, but he doesn't check it. Not many people contact him, especially via texts, but he doubts it's Hakyeon. His master has been distant lately. Taekwoon knows why, and he knows it shouldn't bother him that much, but it does. It bothers him so much, and in any other circumstances Taekwoon would be on his knees days ago, begging to be used. Only if it wasn't work holding Hakyeon back.

 

That's why Taekwoon almost drops his phone when he looks at the text after the class is done. He reads it over and over again, and he can't stop feeling hopeful. His face warms up at the simple memory of Hakyeon's eyes focused on nothing else but him, every time he holds Taekwoon down.

 

Taekwoon is nervous on his way back, and it doesn't go away when he enters their house. He retrieves his collar from the wooden box by the door, and it helps him to calm down some. Normally, people take off their outer wear, like shoes and coats, and that's it. They are home. For Taekwoon, the last step is putting his collar on. It feels like wearing an old pair of sweats. It feels like home.

 

Hakyeon isn't waiting for him anywhere near. He's not in the living room, and not in the kitchen, either. It's even more confusing when Taekwoon doesn't find him in the play room.

 

Taekwoon bites his lip; he's disappointed. He leaves the room with a sigh and goes to the bedroom, wanting to at least get rid of his clothes. He could take a shower - the hot water might help to ease the tension away from his body.

 

Taekwoon doesn't get the chance to do any of it. He finds Hakyeon in their bedroom, lying on top of the covers, with his clothes on, sleeping. Taekwoon takes in the peaceful sight in front of him - Hakyeon's slightly agape mouth, tousled hair, a hand folded underneath his cheek. He looks young and innocent. Taekwoon's skin prickles with the need to touch Hakyeon. He crawls on the bed, sprawling himself over his body. He buries his face in Hakyeon's neck, inhaling the familiar scent, and he can't stop himself from brushing his lips against the tanned skin.

 

Taekwoon doesn't even realize Hakyeon wakes up. Only when warm hands sneaks under his sweater, Taekwoon stops moving. Then, he lifts himself up and looks down at Hakyeon - his eyes are still closed.

 

"Are you done with work?" Taekwoon asks, not even trying to hide the hope in his voice.

 

Hakyeon opens his eyes, a small smile spreading over his features. "Finished everything earlier today." His eyes travel all around Taekwoon's face, like he hasn't seen him for a long while, not this very morning. "I missed you."

 

Taekwoon smiles back at him, the first genuine smile in days. "Me too."

 

It's natural for them to lean for a kiss at the same time. It's slow, just a lazy drag of lips, but that's enough for Taekwoon to feel like crying - he's been craving this kind of contact for so long. Hakyeon ends the kiss with the last peck on the corner of Taekwoon's lips. As much as Taekwoon wants to continue, there's something he would like to do even more. He knows it's worth the wait.

 

"So," Hakyeon starts, looking up at Taekwoon intently. "Full set of cuffs and a spreader bar." Taekwoon gasps; Hakyeon looks pleased. "Fetch it from the play room."

 

Taekwoon couldn't get on his feet quicker. He can feel Hakyeon's eyes on him, and it makes him move faster. Taekwoon is in such haste he almost forgets the clips. His face is flushed when he comes back. He can't face Hakyeon, as if he would be able to guess his every single thought.

 

Taekwoon lays everything on the bed and starts to undress. Hakyeon didn't even need to give him an order - Taekwoon knows his master well enough. Naked, he drops to his knees, onto the pillow Hakyeon has set by the bed. He keeps his head down, moving himself into the position.

 

"Good boy," Hakyeon praises him. He touches Taekwoon's cheek, running his fingers over his cheekbone, then down, trailing along the jawline.

 

Hakyeon moves away, somewhere behind Taekwoon, where he can't see him. There's a rustle of clothes, and- oh, Hakyeon must be taking them off. Hakyeon doesn't go in his peripheral vision, not even when he stretches over Taekwoon to grab the restraints. It would be easy to look back over his shoulder, but Taekwoon is sure it would displease Hakyeon.

 

Taekwoon can't judge if Hakyeon is fully naked. His movements are careful and measured; the only contact between him and Taekwoon is his fingers working on the fastenings of the cuffs. Hakyeon doesn't use the spreader bar yet, and he doesn't clip the cuffs together. After all of this time, he's still going to test Taekwoon's patience. Without revealing himself, Hakyeon turns Taekwoon away from the bed. There's a creak of the bed and then silence.

 

It already feels like a torture, and they've barely started. Taekwoon closes his eyes and starts counting. It takes less than one hundred for Hakyeon to move. Taekwoon has calmed down, but the moment the silence breaks, his heart peaks up the beat. The familiar sound of the lube's lid popping open reaches his ears, and it makes him tighten the grip on his forearms. Taekwoon waits but nothing comes. Hakyeon doesn't get closer, doesn't touch him. The urge to turn his head comes back, harder to resist with every passing second.

 

"I missed this," Hakyeon sighs. Taekwoon hears the unmistakable sound of the lube being warmed between Hakyeon's hands. "Seeing you on your knees." Hakyeon gasps. He must be touching himself. "Ready for me."

 

Taekwoon spreads his legs a little wider, Hakyeon's words working like magic. He's already hard, and the waiting is making him go crazy. Taekwoon knows how Hakyeon looks like right now. He knows how his cock looks like, hard and flushed, glistening with lube. He can feel Hakyeon's eyes on himself, raking all over his body. He knows Hakyeon's doing it on purpose, driving Taekwoon up against the wall with the prolonged waiting. The higher the edge, the harder the fall.

 

The drag of Hakyeon's hand is slow and measured, but his breath grows heavier with every passing moment. "Were you ready all this time?" He asks breathily. "Were you waiting?"

 

Taekwoon knows exactly what it means. He shouldn't touch himself without Hakyeon's permission. "Yes," he answers, bucking up his hips. "Master," He adds, and just saying those words makes him move his hips again.

 

The rustle of the sheets tells Taekwoon that Hakyeon is moving, and he stops breathing for a second, trying to catch every little noise. Before he can register how close Hakyeon has gotten, there's a hot breath tickling his ear, whispering, "do you want to see?"

 

Taekwoon shudders and moans out a "yes". He blinks his eyes for a couple of times, trying to refocus, and there he is - Hakyeon stands right in front of him, with a hand on his cock. He doesn't move it for a beat or two, eyes trailing down Taekwoon's body, and when they settle between Taekwoon's legs, the movement resumes.

 

Hakyeon's expression is hard. He looks like he's mad, but it couldn't be it. Not at Taekwoon, at least, because he would know. Tell me whenever you need me, he keeps reminding Taekwoon every now and then. Taekwoon is well aware, because he worked through his embarrassment, learned how to ask. But there are times when he shouldn't, like this time. Hakyeon could be mad at work, maybe even himself. Knowing Hakyeon, and how much he strives to be the best version of himself - not meeting his sub's needs must be like a stain on his white dress shirt.

 

It all melts away when their eyes meet. The hard lines on Hakyeon's face disappear, and he smiles down at Taekwoon. Eyes round, he looks at him like it's their first time like this. His hand slows down. "You really belong here," he murmurs. "Just for me to use."

 

Taekwoon opens his mouth to answer, but his throat is too dry. He tries to swallow, and he licks his lips. Hakyeon follows the tip of his tongue as it darts out, and his hand increases the pace again. "Open up," he commands.

 

Oh, how he craves to get a taste. Taekwoon hopes Hakyeon would take this one step separating them and fuck his mouth, but he doesn't. He keeps staring at Taekwoon's mouth, panting, and thumbing at the slit of his cock. Hakyeon almost closes his eyes when he comes, his lids fluttering shut for a second, but then he remembers to look. His come spills all over Taekwoon's face; it's on both of his cheeks and his chin. Barely any lands inside his mouth, but Taekwoon still swallows it all, licking his lips to catch whatever he can.

 

It looks like Hakyeon lost control for a second, but he doesn't seem to care. He moves closer, reaching his hand to wipe the come off Taekwoon's face. Hakyeon shoves his wet fingers into Taekwoon's mouth, and he sucks on them obediently. The wet sound of fingers slipping out is followed by Taekwoon's whine. It's the first contact they shared during the scene, and for Taekwoon it's not enough. The pleading look must work, because Hakyeon leans in and kisses him. It's filthy - the good kind of filthy, as the remains of Hakyeon's come mix with the saliva on their tongues.

 

Taekwoon's lips goes lax when Hakyeon grabs his cock, by now painfully hard, and squeezes. The hold is tight, so tight Taekwoon is not able to push into it and create any friction. He's so desperate he forgets about staying in position. He lets go of his own hands in favour to hold onto Hakyeon's.

 

"Will you fuck me?" Taekwoon rasps out. The truth is, it would be good even if all Hakyeon let him do was thrust into his fist. Maybe rub against his shin or thigh - it's nothing Taekwoon hasn't done before, no matter how shameful it was. It would be good, but it wouldn't be enough. The warm, solid presence of Hakyeon, the mere inches away from him, is making Taekwoon dizzy with want to be taken.

 

Hakyeon doesn't swat Taekwoon's hands away. He moves his wrist once, up and down, and then stops, squeezing again. "You would like that, wouldn't you," he grins, titling his head to the side. "So needy."

 

Taekwoon can't even argue with that. Hakyeon shifts closer, over his shoulder, and Taekwoon holds his breath when their skin touches. It's over too soon, but before Taekwoon is able to voice his discontent, there's something in Hakyeon's hand he has forgotten about - the spreader bar.

 

"Don't worry." Hakyeon lets go of Taekwoon's cock. "Obedient pets get their rewards." He stands up and points the bar at the bed. "Hands and knees."

 

Taekwoon scrambles to his feet. He isn't aware how numb his legs have become, and he almost loses his balance. So embarrassing, he thinks as he crawls on the bed. Hakyeon doesn't laugh though, he follows right behind, and without prolonging it any longer, grabs Taekwoon's ankles. He moves them further apart, spreading Taekwoon's legs and making him shift all his support onto his arms. Hakyeon clips the spreader bar into place and then, there's a pause.

 

Taekwoon's cock is heavy between his thighs. If he could spread his legs more, he would be able to rub himself against the bed. But he can't. The spreader won't give, and Hakyeon stopping just now is pure torture.

 

Fortunately, it last only several heartbeats, and Hakyeon orders him to bend down. Taekwoon presses his forehead against the covers. They should have taken them off, he ponders, trying to distract himself from Hakyeon tugging at his wrists. He's mindful no to touch Taekwoon's cock as he clips them to the bar. They're next to his ankles, leaving enough space for Hakyeon to slip between them.

 

Once again, the sound of the lube being opened reaches Taekwoon's ears. He waits for the first finger, for it to press against his hole, but instead it's Hakyeon's slick cock. He's hard again, and he slides in between Taekwoon's cheeks, smearing the lube all over his ass.

 

"You look so pretty like this," Hakyeon says. The tone of his voice is warm, almost dreamy. "I loved coming all over your beautiful face," he continues, grinding against Taekwoon leisurely, "but when you're all tied up... I should have done this before dirtying your cute little mouth." Hakyeon stretches over him, lips grazing the skin between Taekwoon's shoulder blades. "Kitten."

 

Taekwoon moans, high and desperate. He's on the verge of coming, struggling against his restraints. He tries to lower himself down, but the spreading bar won't let him move, not even an inch. He tries to at least quicken the pace, rubbing his ass against Hakyeon, but it's a difficult task. The bed covers are to soft, and it feels more like bouncing on the mattress than having an actual work done. Every cell of Taekwoon's body is straining to get something, anything, and even though he's face-flat on the bed, his head starts to spin and-

 

It all stops altogether. Taekwoon's body gives up and goes limp. The skin on his wrists is rough, burning. The grip of Hakyeon's hands on his hips is bruising. The cold sweat is trying to cool his overheated body. Taekwoon doesn't care about any of this, because the only important thing he feels down to his bones is Hakyeon. Not his body, not the tip of his cock catching on the rim of Taekwoon's hole. Hakyeon isn't fucking him yet, but he already feels him deep inside. Hakyeon ownership is branded on Taekwoon's heart and soul, and everything he gives him, from the gentlest of touches to the hardest of slaps, is like a declaration of love.

 

Taekwoon comes with a shuddering sob, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He mumbles something, but he isn't sure if Hakyeon is able to hear it; he doesn't even know what he's saying himself. Is he held by metal and leather, or by Hakyeon alone, he isn't sure. There are fingers up his ass, two or three at once, and he cries out at the sensation. It doesn't hurt, or his body is too numb to feel it, and then, finally, Hakyeon fucks him.

 

He rides him rough, thrusting so hard their balls slap against each other. Taekwoon moans loudly, and he's so out of it, it sounds to him like somebody is screaming in the next room. It might be because his whines are muffled by the covers. He doesn't see Hakyeon, but he can draw a perfect picture of his face when he fucks him, in his mind. The way his eyes goes all hard, but unfocused. His flushed cheeks, reddened with the amount of effort he puts into holding Taekwoon up. The smile that stretches over his lips, when Taekwoon keens at his touches. His expression softening as he calls him "his pet", or "kitten".

 

Taekwoon doesn't register when Hakyeon comes, too occupied with trying to stay conscious, but it all registers when the restrains are being taken off. His limbs give up and he collapses on the bed. There's come everywhere, but it's not the first thing Hakyeon takes care of. He massages Taekwoon's wrists and ankles, runs his hands over his thighs and shoulders, kisses his neck. Before he drapes himself over Taekwoon, Hakyeon gives him water. Taekwoon doesn't know how much his throat burns, until he takes the first gulp, and he winces at the rough feeling. He really must have screamed.

 

Hakyeon has tears in his eyes when he shifts Taekwoon in his arms, so he can look at him. "My beautiful..." Hakyeon laughs, and kisses him on the lips soundly. His lashes are wet. "I missed you so much." He's so careful when he brushes the hair sticking to Taekwoon's forehead aside. He wants to say more, but Taekwoon doesn't let him. He brings him down for a proper kiss, because he knows what Hakyeon is thinking anyway - it's painted all over his face. He wants to ask if he didn't hurt Taekwoon, if it wasn't too much, if he's feeling alright. That he's sorry. Taekwoon tries to answer those questions with his mouth. It's gentle, but firm, and he clings to Hakyeon until their lips are barely touching.

 

Taekwoon doesn't register when he falls asleep, but it feels like he can still feel the outline of Hakyeon's lips against his when he wakes up. Before he's able to stop himself, a wounded sob breaks past his lips. He's alone in bed.

 

Taekwoon doesn't have a chance to cry out again, because the next second Hakyeon appears in the door frame. He rushes to his side, setting the mug he has brought on the night stand. Warm hands are around Taekwoon in an instant.

 

Hakyeon's mouth is back against Taekwoon's, just a dry press of lips. Taekwoon's mind is still fuzzy. It takes a while for him to calm down, and when he does, he feels embarrassed for his reaction. Hakyeon kisses his flushed cheeks, smiling and petting his hair. "It happens," he murmurs, "it has before."

 

Taekwoon frowns. It's not like he wants to be this way. This sort of uncontrollable emotions makes him feel weak, and for Taekwoon it's not what being a sub is about. It's finding strength in giving himself away.

 

"Don't make that face!" Hakyeon tuts. He hands him the steaming mug. "Drink."

 

It's a tea with honey and lemon. So that's why Hakyeon has left. Taekwoon takes a few sips; his throat is still sore, but the hot drink makes it better. It also makes Taekwoon warm all over and ready to go back to sleep, but he shakes himself up - he desperately needs a shower.

 

Hakyeon promises to make more tea, after he helps Taekwoon get into the bathroom. Taekwoon's body is stiff, exhausted after being in restraints for God knows how long. He spaced out so much he has no idea what hour it might be. Taekwoon hasn't gone into subspace for a while now, but it's no wonder after such a break.

 

Hakyeon makes not only tea, but also some toasts - the only thing he won't burn completely. They kiss more than eat, anyway.

 

"You went far away." It's more of a statement than a question, and it makes Taekwoon scoff. Hakyeon, as usual, is unimpressed. "Do you remember what you said?"

 

Taekwoon sighs. Of course Hakyeon must win this one. "Not exactly." It means he doesn't.

 

"It wasn't much, really." Hakyeon shrugs, but there's this glimmer in his eyes. "More like you keep repeating one thing."

 

Here it comes, Taekwoon thinks. Hakyeon sets the plate away so they can lie down comfortably, under the clean covers; he has changed them when Taekwoon showered. Taekwoon doesn't ask about what he has said, and when Hakyeon is silent for a while, he hopes the subject is dropped. Unfortunately, it hardly ever happens with Hakyeon.

 

"You were so cute," he whispers and kisses Taekwoon's ear. It tickles, but Taekwoon doesn't shy away. "And you said- well, something very sweet."

 

Taekwoon stiffens, already feeling bashful. He tries to turn around in Hakyeon arms, but he won't let him. They wrestle for a while, with Hakyeon laughing the whole time, even when he finally pins Taekwoon down. Taekwoon might have let him.

 

"Don't worry, kitten," Hakyeon says, "me too."

 

 

 

 


	5. overcast

Hakyeon is exhausted.

 

He's visited the publishing house he was translating a book for and it was a mess. First they moved the deadline to an earlier date, and then they questioned his work.

 

Now, on his way home, he's only dreaming about dinner and a bath. He's sure Taekwoon will emerge from the kitchen the moment Hakyeon opens the front door. To his surprise, nobody welcomes him home, except Gloria. She meows two times, looking at Hakyeon expectantly.

 

"Could it be that you're hungry?" Hakyeon asks in wonder.

 

He takes off his shoes and goes straight to the kitchen. Taekwoon is not there and the cat's bowl is empty. The kitchen looks unused; there are no pots on the stove, no plates ready to be filled. Irritation starts to simmer under Hakyeon's skin. He gives Gloria her food which she starts to devour immediately.

 

Hakyeon hopes to hear hasty steps on the stairs, but there's still nothing. Where the hell is Taekwoon?

 

It's not that he didn't know when his master was coming back. Hakyeon made sure to send him a text and wasn't bothered about the lack of response. It wasn't unusual, and it meant Taekwoon didn't need further instructions. So what was this all about?

 

If Hakyeon recalls correctly, Taekwoon was a bit slow this morning. He didn't have classes today so Hakyeon advised him to take a nap later on. Could it be he's still sleeping? There could be another reason, though.

 

Hakyeon takes off his belt, wrapping it around his wrist. Not often, but sometimes Taekwoon would do something to make Hakyeon mad on purpose. Nothing obvious, but enough for Hakyeon to have a reason to punish him. Taekwoon might have learned how to ask for the things he wants, but it's still easier to non-verbally make Hakyeon do it.

 

And he would know in an instant, because the slap across the face doesn't make Taekwoon look up at him in betrayal at those times. His pet would let out the lightest of gasps, eyes closing up in embarrassment. Hakyeon wonders if it might be the case now, if he'll be able to compel Taekwoon to make a sound at the sight of the belt in his hand.

 

The door to the bedroom is open and Hakyeon isn't surprised to find Taekwoon sleeping on their bed. The sheets are tangled all around him.

 

Hakyeon feels a fire burning inside of him. His stomach churns in hunger and he flexes his fingers around the leather. Taekwoon's cries of pleasure won't feed him, but they'll satisfy him none the less.

 

Those feelings subside when he hears a strangled cough from the bed. They evaporate completely when he takes a few steps into the room and sees Taekwoon's face scrunched in pain.

 

"Taekwoon?" Hakyeon lets go of the belt and it hits the carpet with a clunk. He kneels by the bed and touches Taekwoon's face - it's burning up. "Taekwoonie."

 

Taekwoon stirs and opens his eyes sleepily. Seeing Hakyeon, he tenses up and tries to sit up. "Hakyeon! I'm sorry, I -"

 

"Shh," Hakyeon shushes him, putting his head back on the pillow. "Lie down, you have a fever."

 

"I'm sorry I didn't make dinner," he mumbles. His voice is raspy and he coughs again. "Sorry, master, I wanted to lay down for a bit, but-"

 

"Easy, kitten, I'm not angry," Hakyeon smiles, brushing Taekwoon's fringe away from his sweaty forehead. "Not anymore. You're in no condition to do anything right now."

 

Taekwoon looks like he wants to argue and apologize again so Hakyeon shushes him again. He knows Taekwoon hates to be useless and to disappoint Hakyeon in any way, but there are limits Hakyeon doesn't want to cross, ever. One of them is making the person he loves suffer like this. The only pain Hakyeon is willing to give him is one he inflicts himself, and only one Taekwoon is ready to take.

 

"Have you eaten anything?" Hakyeon asks quietly. Taekwoon's guilty face is enough of an answer. "That's what I thought. I'll make you something and then give you some medicine, okay?"

 

Taekwoon untangles one of his hands from the covers and grabs Hakyeon's arm in a weak attempt to stop him. "Master, you shouldn't-"

 

"Oh, shut up, you idiot," Hakyeon bursts out, but there's nothing but fondness in his tone. "I'll take care of you. Don't even think about leaving the bed. It's an order!"

 

Before Hakyeon goes downstairs to prepare something to eat, he brings Taekwoon a cold towel. "I'll be right back," he whispers to Taekwoon as he puts the cloth on his burning forehead.

 

He doesn't have time to prepare porridge and he doesn't want to screw it up. He heats up some leftover rice and adds whatever he finds suitable from the fridge. He leaves boiling water for the cold medicine for later.

 

When he's back Taekwoon has already propped himself against the headboard. He looks vulnerable and lost, and it tugs at Hakyeon heart. He's not going to be at ease until Taekwoon gets better.

 

Hakyeon puts the tray on the bed. Taekwoon lifts his hands to take the food but Hakyeon stops him. "Let me feed you."

 

It's different from their mornings on weekends. Taekwoon isn't kneeling by Hakyeon's legs and he isn't licking the jam off Hakyeon's fingers. Hakyeon is feeding Taekwoon with a spoon now, scooping tiny bites onto it. Taekwoon looks uneasy and his face is all red. Hakyeon wonders if it's only the fever, or Taekwoon is embarrassed by the treatment he's receiving. He doesn't like being dependent like this. He feels better when he's the one taking care of his master, and as much as Hakyeon loves it as well, there's no time for this now.

 

Only when Taekwoon finishes up his share, Hakyeon starts to eat himself. It's barely warm by now, but he's so hungry he doesn't even mind.

 

Taekwoon's eyes stay glued to him the whole time. "I'm sorry," he croaks again when Hakyeon's done.

 

Hakyeon huffs in feigned anger. "I swear to God, if you apologize once again..."

 

There's a tiny smile tugging at the corners of Taekwoon's lips as he slides down the bed, burying himself under the covers again.

 

"No," Hakyeon says firmly, folding his arms. "Don't even think you can provoke me like this!"

 

"Wasn't your day tough?" Taekwoon asks.

 

He's fiddling with the edge of the blanket, and Hakyeon wonders if the fever can make one flirty, because Taekwoon's eyes are more than inviting.

 

"It was, kitten, but it's nothing a good night's sleep won't solve," Hakyeon answers, putting the wet towel back on Taekwoon's forehead. "You're not getting anywhere near me tonight."

 

Taekwoon pouts and Hakyeon can't stop himself from laughing out loud. They've been together for so long but Taekwoon is still able to catch Hakyeon off guard with how adorable he can be. He leans in with a grin still latched to his face. "I should sleep in the other room, too."

 

Taekwoon looks up at him miserably, but he doesn't protest.

 

Hakyeon battles with himself; he surely needs to sleep elsewhere so he won't catch the same bug. On the other hand, the thought of leaving sick Taekwoon alone breaks his heart.

 

"Screw it," Hakyeon murmurs. "I'll make you the cold medicine and stay with you."

 

Hakyeon strokes Taekwoon's cheek and he leans into the touch with a thankful smile. His face is still hot, so Hakyeon hurries back to the kitchen.

 

As they wait for the water to cool down so Taekwoon can drink it without burning his mouth, Hakyeon tells him about his day. Taekwoon only nods, blowing at the cup in his hands. Hakyeon helps him change into some fresh clothes for the night when he's half done with the medicine. Then he takes off his own clothes, feeling even more exhausted than before. It's still early, but Hakyeon is more than ready to go to bed.

 

"I hope I won't wake up with a fever," Hakyeon says, gathering Taekwoon into his arms. "With the both of us sick, there will be only Gloria left, and she's not the most responsible one."

 

Taekwoon snorts and snuggles closer. "I hope so too," he mumbles. His breath is hot against Hakyeon's neck, hotter than usual. "Thank you, master."

 

"Ah, it's nothing," he hums, kissing the top of Taekwoon's head. "If you get better quickly, you'll be able to go back to taking care of me, right?"

 

"Yes!" Taekwoon agrees, nodding his head.

 

He relaxes within seconds. Even though he's already asleep, Hakyeon keeps petting his hair until he himself hits the road to dreamland.

 

Unfortunately, Hakyeon's fears prove to be true. He wakes up the next morning feeling weak and dizzy. He sniffs and finds out his nose is all blocked. What's even worse, Taekwoon is not in bed, so he can't scold him.

 

Hakyeon almost does, when he comes into the room a few moments later. His attention gets drawn to the bowl of porridge Taekwoon has brought, though.

 

"I'm sorry, master, I shouldn't have made you stay," he apologizes as soon as he sits on the bed.

 

Hakyeon shakes his head, coughing. "What's done is done." He takes the steaming bowl from Taekwoon's hands. "Are you okay now?" He asks before taking the first bite.

 

"Yes. Thanks to you, master," he smiles.

 

Hakyeon hums around the next spoonful of rice. "I'm still going to punish you for making me sick," he warns.

 

Taekwoon's smile doesn't slip from his face. If anything, it widens a notch.


	6. play hard or not at all

 

Hakyeon looks at the guest list. It wouldn't be a total surprise if it happens he has ordered more than enough of the supplies. Fortunately, there's no such thing as too much condoms or lube. He has plenty of ideas how to make use of them. The set of rules is already emailed to everyone. All Hakyeon needs to do now is to clean and prepare the place.

 

He still can't believe he agreed to organize a play party at his own house. The first time he did this, it turned out to be a disaster. Hakyeon still didn't know a lot of people back then, and let everyone bring friends. The whole event ended with kicking out a creeper that kept touching subs without their and their doms' consent. As if some girl giggling at the scene wasn't enough already.

 

This time Hakyeon keeps the guest list tight. Only people he knows or scened with, and trusted friends of those. That's the reason he let himself go all the way this time, if all the boxes taking half the living room are any indication.

 

"They delivered the last package," Taekwoon announces as he puts the brown box on the table. "Should I take care of Gloria now?"

 

Hakyeon is about to laugh, because, seriously - they are just putting boxes with whips, ropes, and whatsoever on the dining table. Instead, he groans.

 

"How could I forget about her," he runs a hand over his face. He totally forgot to ask anyone to look after her. "I don't have-"

 

"Don't worry." Taekwoon smiles at him. "She's going to stay at Hongbin's."

 

Hakyeon groans again; he's not relived at all. No, he is a bit relieved - Hongbin has always loved animals, but, of all people, Hongbin? Hakyeon still has a trouble believing Taekwoon is friends with his ex. Who just happens to also be, kind of, Taekwoon's ex.

 

Hakyeon looks around - the whole place is in shambles. He took care of everything to be here on time, but Taekwoon still managed to be a great help to him and filled up the faults in his plan.

 

Hakyeon turns back and lifts his hand to stroke Taekwoon's cheek. "You're amazing," Hakyeon praises him.

 

Taekwoon's face reddens and he ducks his head down. Hakyeon catches his smile though, embarrassed but pleased.

 

He nuzzles Hakyeon's hand. "I'll be right back," he whispers against Hakyeon's lips, kissing them softly. "Master." And just like that Taekwoon walks out the room, calling for the cat.

 

Hakyeon finds a knife and with a sigh starts to open up all the boxes. It's time to set the table.

 

 

It doesn't take long for Taekwoon to get back, and with his help they finish up quickly. There's more than enough time left for them to take a shower and get ready.

 

Hakyeon is relaxed and he can't help himself - he touches Taekwoon more than he should under the hot stream of water.

 

"Subs are supposed to be naked at the party," he starts, running the washcloth over Taekwoon's shoulders, with the other hand spread over his ribs. "But it's going to be so distracting." He slides the hand lower.

 

The kiss that follows is wet, full of the water that's falling over their heads, urging them to close their eyes. It doesn't take long for Hakyeon to go to the point - he gives Taekwoon a sloppy handjob, joining in the middle by stroking both of their cocks. He bites Taekwoon on the neck when he comes, hoping for it to bruise. For everyone to see.

 

Taekwoon insist to finish washing by himself. Hakyeon laughs, handing him the washcloth he dropped earlier when he was busy with the other task at hand. "Hurry up then. I have a surprise."

 

Hakyeon doesn't bother with anything beside underwear, too excited to put on anything else. He retrieves the box from the closet; it's black and heavy, and Hakyeon puts it on the bed, waiting.

 

When Taekwoon finally emerges from the bathroom, he's naked. It took him a long time to get comfortable with walking around like this, even though he has never hesitated from getting rid of his clothes for a scene. It all became easier when he moved in with Hakyeon. Especially since it's something his master enjoys. If there was something Taekwoon could change within himself, it was all thanks to Hakyeon. It's easier to overcome his embarrassment when it means pleasing the person he has sweared to serve.

 

Taekwoon sits by the bed, resting against Hakyeon's leg. They stay silent for a few beats. Taekwoon doesn't urge Hakyeon to speak, but he keeps playing with the hem of his briefs.

 

Once Hakyeon starts talking, he slips his fingers into Taekwoon's hair; it's still damp, as Taekwoon never bothers to properly dry them. "You are my kitten, right?"

 

Taekwoon hums in agreement, already drifting off. Hakyeon tugs at the loose strands between his fingers. "Y-yeah."

 

Hakyeon goes back to playing with Taekwoon's hair. "But how can you be a kitten without the cat ears? Or a tail?"

 

It makes Taekwoon sober up. "What do you mean Ha- Master?"

 

Hakyeon chuckles; it's easy to slip up, as they don't fall into their roles from dawn to dusk. Sometimes the lines blur out, like now. A few moments ago, in the shower, they were Hakyeon and Taekwoon. The power dynamics never really change, but they try not to set too harsh rules on the daily basis. Hakyeon likes to say Taekwoon's name out loud - it's too cute not to. And hearing his own, said in a sweet voice of his pet, feels amazing.

 

The lid is taken off and Hakyeon urges Taekwoon to take a look inside. The first thing he fishes out is a headband with black, fluffy ears attached to it. Hakyeon takes it from Taekwoon's hands and puts it on his head. He scratches behind one of the ears, like he would do with Gloria.

 

"Take out the next thing," Hakyeon prompts.

 

There's another fluffy thing in the box, and the mixture of emotions on Taekwoon's face when he takes a better look at it makes Hakyeon laugh out loud. Taekwoon touches the soft synthetic fur with furrowed brows; the black slim tail is attached to a glass butt plug.

 

The last item inside the box is a collar, but it's different from the ones Taekwoon usually wears. It's made of silk and lace, with a tiny bell up front. Hakyeon doesn't wait for Taekwoon to examine it and ties it around Taekwoon's neck.

 

Taekwoon looks up at him. "Do you want me to wear it during the party?"

 

"Yes." He's smiling, but his tone turns serious - it's an order. Taekwoon, though, looks unsure. "I especially chose the smaller plug, so you won't come waking down the stairs."

 

Taekwoon must be scandalized, because he digs his nails into Hakyeon's thigh. "Ah! Bad kitty." He withdraws his hands right away, ducking his head, cheeks going red. It seems he didn't even mean it, yet he acted exactly like a cat. Hakyeon is too fascinated to scold him. "Retreat your claws, kitten," he says. "You need to prep yourself a bit."

 

To Hakyeon's disappointment, Taekwoon doesn't hiss.

 

 

The first to arrive is Sanghyuk. He snickers as he sees Taekwoon hanging on Hakyeon's arm.

 

"I heard you have a cat," he says. "Just didn't know it's a wild one."

 

Normally, Taekwoon would at least shove him for that comment, but rules are rules; he's supposed to be on his best behavior tonight.

 

"Wild cat, but perfectly domesticated," Hakyeon teases. He ushers Sanghyuk inside. He doesn't need his neighbors to get suspicious.

 

Guests keep coming, everyone almost on time. By the time everyone change their clothes, or shed them completely, socializing is going more than fine. The space chosen for it is the kitchen, along with the dining area. Hakyeon didn't want to limit the living room, which is the best space for scening. On the table, there are not only light snacks and drinks. Among the plates with appetizers, Hakyeon situated bowls full of condoms and colorful lube packets. A couple of whips are lied out between bottles and glasses. It's a real feast.

 

Hakyeon's attention is drawn to the loud laugh in the kitchen; in the middle of it, on the island, sits Kibum. Where Hakyeon prefers to use wigs, Kibum just goes with the flow and always dyes his hair. This time his head stands out against white cupboards with hot pink waves falling over his eyes. He's wearing a leather harness with lots of straps. His sub wears nothing except a full-on mask and a collar with a chain leash.

 

Hakyeon looks down at the man sitting on the black tiles. "Is this your new boy toy?" He asks Kibum.

 

Kibum grins. "Isn't he cute?" He tugs at the collar, so the sub rises to his knees, and then he smacks him on the thighs with a crop. The gasp he lets out is low and breathy.

 

Just as Hakyeon instructs Taekwoon to curl up at his feet, they hear a loud smack somewhere inside the house. Only a few people stop their conversations, some in surprise and some simply to excuse themselves and go watch.

 

Hakyeon's still watching the new sub; he licks his lips and the tip of his tongue catches on the rubber mask.

 

"It must be Sanghyuk," Hakyeon finally says. He knows it's his first play party and he wanted to enjoy it to the fullest. And make an impression.

 

Kibum snorts. "Baby dom started early to make it on time before bed."

 

Hakyeon shakes his head. "You haven't seen him giving a good whack," he argues. "And how much he enjoys it."

 

Kibum quirks an eyebrow but slips down the counter and follows the sound, now accompanied by short cries. Hakyeon smiles in satisfaction. He admires the sub's round butt as he crouches after Kibum, who is impatiently tugging at the chain.

 

They mingle for a while. Taekwoon obediently stays by Hakyeon's side and he accepts the food Hakyeon feeds him straight from his hand without a word. In the end, cats can't talk.

 

Eventually, they make it to the living room. The scene is over and Sanghyuk is helping the sub to drink water. He doesn't look young at all, in a black dress shirt, with his hair pulled back. Hakyeon couldn't believe it wasn't even half a year since Sanghyuk contacted him, asking for help. He was supposed to show him the ropes (and other restraints), but ended training him for a while. Sanghyuk enjoys any kind of sex, but there is something in giving people pain, he has said back then. He took the most interest in punishment. He loves floggers, whips, canes - anything that helps to give a good spanking. He learned how to avoid leaving marks, and he mastered how to leave them to last but not to bruise. Now is the time to show off his skills.

 

Hakyeon shifts his eyes to Kibum. He's sitting in one of the armchairs, his fingers shoved down his sub's throat. They make eye contact and Kibum nods approvingly - he must have enjoyed the show.

 

As Hakyeon waits for Sanghyuk to finish taking care of his partner so he can talk to him, Wonsik approaches him. He looks just as every other night at the club.

 

"I can't believe you agreed to come," Hakyeon says.

 

Wonsik shrugs. "I don't have many occasions to actually watch, you know."

 

Even though Wonsik works at a BDSM club, he doesn't pursue any kind of kink. Not in relationships, and not even in bed.

 

"It's nice," he muses. "There's so much raw emotion, even in a simple scene. And it's true... in contrast to porn."

 

Hakyeon stifles a laugh with the back of his hand. "You know you sound a bit like a creep."

 

More than offended, Wonsik looks startled. "I don't even watch porn and it's free!"

 

Hakyeon wonders if Wonsik knows he's making fun of him. It's not like he's new to this world, and nobody would pay money to be a wallflower. New people wanting to learn, sure, but not people like Wonsik, and Hakyeon knows he did.

 

Hakyeon pats Wonsik's back. "Party is still a party."

 

"And most of my friends likes to play at those, so I don't have a choice," Wonsik sighs.

 

"I told you I can set you up with Hongbin."

 

This time Wonsik is not only startled, but looks horrified. "With your ex?" He points at both Hakyeon and Taekwoon.

 

Hakyeon looks down at Taekwoon, ignoring Wonsik's distress. He's clinging to Hakyeon's leg, hiding his face behind it. The pink tint is visible on the apple of his cheeks.

 

"He has no kinky interest in this world," Hakyeon reminds Wonsik, reaching his hand to play with Taekwoon's hair. "Sounds like a nice common ground."

 

Wonsik laughs but doesn't say no, so Hakyeon counts it as a win. He genuinely thinks they might kick it off.

 

People start to wander around; Hakyeon sees a trio going upstairs, two subs climbing up on their hands and knees. Everyone praises Taekwoon, some ask if they can pet him. Hakyeon says no only to touching the tail. "Cats don't like it," he reasons, and nobody bats an eyelash. He has other plans and he knows they can sense it.

 

Hakyeon's not surprised when Sanghyuk approaches them, too. His eyes are intense when he runs his hands down Taekwoon's sides.

 

"I can't believe you're keeping him all to yourself," he complains. Again.

 

Hakyeon swats his hands away playfully. "You don't know attachment," he teases. "Yet."

 

Sanghyuk snorts. His hands might be off Taekwoon, but his eyes remains glued to him. Sanghyuk doesn't do boyfriends, that's what he always says, but Hakyeon doubts it will last. The way he clings to them at times, and how he considers them his second family - it's only a matter of time he finds somebody he'll grow fond of.

 

The conversation gets interrupted by the clink of glass. It still fairly quiet, so it echoes through the house. Hakyeon goes to check what happened and a weight is lifted from his heart at the sight. There's an empty glass laying on the floor but it's not broken, and a petite sub is licking a dark liquid from the tiles. For a second, Hakyeon regrets not getting monitors but then again - his friends can take care of themselves. Or they chose the right people to take care of them.

 

Taekwoon is right where Hakyeon asked him to stay. He's flushed and he's sitting awkwardly, avoiding moving the tail too much. Hakyeon can't stop himself from leaning in and kissing his cheek. Taekwoon moves his head, trying to catch his mouth, but Hakyeon doesn't let him. His patience is running too thin. Especially when he takes a closer look, eyes running down Taekwoon's body and stopping between his hips. Not yet, he reminds himself. He flicks the bell on Taekwoon's collar; the sound is high and cheerful.

 

"Soon," Hakyeon whispers against the cat ear. The fur catches on Hakyeon's lips and he tries not to think about the tail and that it's just as soft. How amazing it would feel to drag his lips over Taekwoon's ass and feel this softness against his cheeks.

 

The living room resonates with a loud moan. It breaks the moment and Hakyeon straightens himself, looking for the source of it. Turns out, somebody decided it's time to eat something else beside snacks.

 

Hakyeon doesn't have time to enjoy the view; out of nowhere, Sanghyuk appears in front of them, dragging a sub by the hair. He tips the man's head up so they are able to see his face - it's Baekhyun. Could it be that Sanghyuk has prepared another scene?

 

"Beg for it," Sanghyuk says. His voice is loud and clear and makes the last hushed conversations die off.

 

Baekhyun is loud and playful on the daily basis. He's also eager and it translates into his sub persona perfectly. "Please," he rasps out. It's only the beginning and he already sounds wrecked. "Put it in, sir."

 

Sanghyuk tugs at his hair harder, extracting a high whine from Baekhyun's throat. "Where?"

 

Baekhyun visibly swallows before answering. "A-anywhere."

 

"How many?"

 

Hakyeon lets out a surprised "oh", but he's not the only one. Taekwoon is looking at the scene with his eyes wide open. He would refuse to take part in a scene like this, but Hakyeon knows Taekwoon likes to watch. It's less embarrassing than being in the center of attention, but exciting enough.

 

By the startled expression on Baekhyun's face, Hakyeon figures it wasn't completely scripted. It's easy to assume Baekhyun agreed that anything can be done to him; Hakyeon is almost sure there isn't a kink he hasn't tried.

 

Baekhyun doesn't try to stop a grin spreading over his face after the initial surprise. "As many as you wish, sir."

 

That's how they ask for volunteers. Hakyeon counts seven in total as they surround Baekhyun in the middle of the living room, around Hakyeon's favorite rug.

 

It's fascinating to watch all the dicks, one by one, disappearing inside Baekhyun's mouth. Some of the men wait for their turn by stroking themselves, the others grip their cocks tight, prolonging the finish. One, two, three bobs of Baekhyun's head, guided by Sanghyuk, and he moves to the next one. By the second round, Baekhyun's knees are red. His hair is messed up as the men keep tousling and tugging at it. There's a spit and precome smeared all over Baekhyun's mouth and chin. Hakyeon can hear his labored breathing over the grunts filling the room.

 

When the third round ends, Sanghyuk stops. He lets go of Baekhyun's hair, but his hand stays on his head, fingers carding through the sweaty strands.

 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asks, even though it's obvious; he's cock is hard and leaking.

 

Baekhyun nods and shivers when Sanghyuk leans in, breathing against his neck and ear. "Do you think they are enjoying themselves, too?"

 

"I hope so, sir."

 

"You should make sure, don't you think?"

 

Baekhyun doesn't have time to answer because Sanghyuk's fingers tangle into his hair again and he yanks him forward. He practically impales Baekhyun's mouth on the first cock to the left. Sanghyuk makes him deep-throat all seven men, and doesn't stop until Baekhyun is choking, almost wheezing from the lack of oxygen.

 

Hakyeon looks up the stairs, when he remembers Kibum was tying his sub up before the scene started. He needs to cover his mouth in an attempt to hide his smile - Kibum has stopped in the middle of putting the rope around the railing bars. The sub likes the humiliation a lot, Kibum mentioned earlier tonight. It must wait a bit longer, because Kibum's eyes are glued to the scene downstairs.

 

Taekwoon's gasp brings Hakyeon's attention back. He didn't register he was gripping Taekwoon's hair until now. It must have been hard for Taekwoon not to make a sound for so long. Instead of looking at the men getting closer to Baekhyun and pumping their cocks directed right at his face, Taekwoon is staring at Hakyeon. He misses the moment Sanghyuk bares Baekhyun's neck, commanding him to open his mouth. He misses the first load of come landing on Baekhyun's torso, along with the moment Sanghyuk wraps his fingers around Baekhyun.

 

Hakyeon is able to tell when Baekhyun comes but he doesn't see it, too busy helping Taekwoon stand up. "Remind me we need a new rug," he says as they make their way towards the stairs. Kibum got back to working on the ropes and is mostly done when Hakyeon pushes Taekwoon to kneel on the stairs. He watches as Taekwoon props himself on the steps on his elbows and knees.

 

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon gasps.

 

He shouldn't use Hakyeon's name, shouldn't even speak, and that's what earns him a slap on the ass. He might have done it on purpose, because he moans, lowering his head; the tail bounces between his thighs. The marks from the caning Hakyeon did a couple of days ago have faded almost completely, and he feels regretful. They would look amazing paired up with the tail - red flesh and black fur.

 

"I want you to be a good kitty and stay still," Hakyeon instructs. He nudges Taekwoon's legs further apart, running his fingers up his thighs. Taekwoon has been hard for a while now so it shouldn't take long to set him off, before the position gets uncomfortable.

 

Making himself comfortable between his pet's long legs, Hakyeon leans on his forearms and catches the head of the cock with his lips. He sucks at it softly and it doesn't take long for Taekwoon to let out the first moan. Hakyeon takes him in deeper, swallowing, and relishes in the way Taekwoon trembles above him. Hakyeon readjust his position so he can bob his head with ease, and the tip of the tail touches his chest. He groans, because it tickles too much, and the vibration makes Taekwoon come down his throat.

 

Taekwoon is letting out these tiny desperate whines and Hakyeon has a hard time trying not to swallow everything. He places a couple of close-mouthed kisses on Taekwoon's hip and moves up the stairs, right under Taekwoon's body. Hakyeon grabs his neck and forces Taekwoon to lick the remnants of the come right from his tongue. Taekwoon sucks on it with enthusiasm. The eyeliner Hakyeon has put around Taekwoon's eyes smudged in the corners, where the dampness gathers. He looks like a well cuddled cat.

 

They're not finished, though. Hakyeon climbs higher up, until he sits on the top of the stairs.

 

"Here, kitty, kitty," Hakyeon calls. "Come here."

 

The whole time Hakyeon is moving, Taekwoon stays in his place. He doesn't dare doing anything without an order. When Hakyeon signals him to come closer, just like he would call Gloria over, it takes him few seconds to fill the order.

 

Hakyeon reaches out his hand and Taekwoon, stopping only three steps lower, nuzzles it with a sigh. He has his eyes closed, probably embarrassed; his face is still flushed and warm under Hakyeon's palm.

 

"You're such a good kitten," Hakyeon muses, reaching over Taekwoon's ear to scratch him there. "I have a treat for you."

 

Taekwoon lowers his head and Hakyeon can't suppress a smile. "Please..." he mumbles, hunching his shoulders.

 

Hakyeon spreading his legs is the only indication, but it's enough for Taekwoon to move in between them. He puts his cheek against the black denim and waits. It's a big relief to finally unbutton his pants and tug his underwear down.

 

"Do you need help?"

 

Hakyeon looks to the side where Kibum is done with his pet. Some people are examining the knots, throwing in dirty comments about the sub. Every time he moves, the ropes creak and his breath hitches. He's fully hard, but Kibum doesn't pay any attention to it, grinning at Hakyeon.

 

Nobody should disrupt a scene, but it all happened in a spur of the moment, and there is not much to disturb right now.

 

Hakyeon considers the offer, his mind going back to the previous scene in the living room. He wouldn't mind somebody shoving Taekwoon onto his cock.

 

"You could hold him in place," Hakyeon suggests. He grabs Taekwoon by the chin and guides him forward, searching his eyes.

 

Taekwoon is panting through the parted lips, his eyes unfocused, and he probably didn't even register the conversation. Before Hakyeon has a chance to ask Taekwoon if it's okay, Kibum grabs him by the hair, and he moans. It looks like Hakyeon doesn't need to ask.

 

The next moan Taekwoon lets out is around Hakyeon's cock. Kibum pushes him down until he chokes, and then up, up, letting him breath against the head, driving him back down after few seconds. It's more than Hakyeon has asked Kibum for, but it saves him all the work. He doesn't last much longer than Taekwoon; he comes with a long-drawled groan, and Kibum keeps Taekwoon in place until he swallows everything.

 

Kibum pecks them both on the lips and smiles. "That was fun," he says. "I'll bring you some water."

 

Hakyeon laughs but doesn't protest. He would do it himself, yet, as the host, he deserves some slack.

 

Before Kibum goes to the kitchen, he checks on his pet. He gets the "green" light and Hakyeon can feel the thump of Kibum's heavy boots on the stairs.

 

Hakyeon buttons up his pants and brings Taekwoon half on top of himself. "Liked your treat?"

 

Taekwoon is trying to wipe the saliva off his chin and instead of answering lets out a quiet "meow".

 

Hakyeon lets out a laugh and cleans Taekwoon's face with his shirt. The eyeliner is even more smudged and Kibum helps Hakyeon make it work when he's back with a bottle of water. Taekwoon keeps blinking his eyes and they both coo at him.

 

"So cute," Kibum says, patting his head.

 

"Ah," Taekwoon starts, looking down. "Thank you, sir."

 

Kibum laughs out loud, clutching at his stomach. "Aren't you a little bold, pet?"

 

There's confusion on Taekwoon's face, but he catches on in a second and he flushes red. "I d-didn't mean... I-"

 

"For fixing the makeup, probably." Hakyeon takes a pity on his pet and saves him from further embarrassment. "And the scene, right, Leo?"

 

Taekwoon's eyes are downcast, but he nods with fervor. Kibum laughs again, and, after ruffling Taekwoon's hair one last time, he goes back to his own sub. Kibum makes him take whoever is interested into his mouth. It's hard with the mask on, but somehow he manages. Hakyeon wonders where Kibum met the guy. They use condoms and Hakyeon hums in approval; he still wonders how Sanghyuk resolved it, in the scene with Baekhyun. Being with Taekwoon, Hakyeon doesn't need to care about protection, it's just that...

 

"...it's less messy, right? We're going to use them later," he murmurs against Taekwoon's headband. The cat's ear feels nice against his cheek.

 

"Mm..." is all Taekwoon manages to respond with.

 

They stay like this for a while, just cuddling on the stairs, with Hakyeon playing with the tail. He keeps thinking about the plug - how it makes Taekwoon stretched, ready to get fucked anytime Hakyeon wishes.

 

When Hakyeon notices Taekwoon started to drift off, despite the uncomfortable position - Taekwoon's able to fall asleep anywhere - he deems it's enough of the cuddles. Hakyeon feels like getting a drink and he drags his drowsy pet to the kitchen. They run into Sanghyuk by the snacks' table.

 

"I can't believe you let Kibum into a scene," he says bitterly.

 

Hakyeon pursues his lips, only to hide his smile. "Right place, right time," he sing-songs.

 

Sanghyuk scoffs, but doesn't press on. It's Wonsik who saves it, praising Sanghyuk's scene from earlier, and it's enough to distract his attention.

 

Wonsik excuses himself after a short chat, ready to go home. Even Hakyeon's pout isn't enough to change his mind. "At this point, there's barely anyone to talk to! You all just... fuck."

 

Hakyeon squints his eyes at him in affront, even though he knows it's true. "I don't want to know when the last time you got laid was," he quips. "You're no fun like this! Please, go have a one night stand as soon as possible."

 

Wonsik shakes his head, astonished. "Like I ever could," he retorts. "See you at work."

 

"I'm giving Hongbin your number!" Hakyeon shouts after him.

 

They hear Wonsik laugh from the hall - he knows Hakyeon won't be able to do it. There's one thing he forgets might happen, though. Hakyeon wouldn't hesitate to tell Taekwoon to do it, and he's close to doing just that.

 

Hakyeon isn't sure when Sanghyuk disappeared, but suddenly he reenters the kitchen and urges them to follow him to the living room. What meets Hakyeon's eyes causes him both dread and excitement. It seems like Kibum untangled his sub and, finally, got rid of the rubber mask. For what? For a scene against the glass door to the terrace.

 

Kibum's head is hooked over the sub's shoulder and he smiles, thrusting his hips forward. The sub is pressed to the door, his hair sweaty from wearing the mask the whole evening, plastered to his forehead. His lips, big and plush, are smashed against the glass, creating a bigger patch of steam every time he breaths. Hard cock, trapped between his stomach and the door, is leaving a trail of precome, visible on the transparent surface.

 

The thought of calling for a house cleaning service makes Hakyeon's head throb. It'a almost as frightening as cleaning the house by himself. But the sight is so hot, the impact of Kibum's thrusts making the glass rattle. It's worth the trouble. Hakyeon tries not to think of the door breaking at some point.

 

It's Taekwoon who pulls him out of his conflicted thoughts. "I can't believe we've never done it," he whispers.

 

It takes all Hakyeon's willpower not to press Taekwoon onto the door as well. It would be so hot to fuck him right against Kibum and his sub.

 

Hakyeon drags his eyes away from the scene and sets them on Taekwoon. When he nudges him to take a step forward, he easily follows.

 

If Hakyeon is going to call the services, they can just as well mess the house a bit more.

 


	7. don't dance with the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes off right after the first chapter!

 

Jaehwan doesn't meet Hakyeon, with or without Taekwoon, until the next day. He's almost forgotten about their little talk on the plane. In the morning it all comes back rushing in, as the three of them happen to meet over breakfast downstairs.  
  


"Jaehwan!" Hakyeon waves Jaehwan over to their table. "You woke up early. Are you going to the beach?"  
  


"Yes," Jaehwan answers politely. His eyes travel to Taekwoon and his plate- it's almost empty. When he takes the last bite, still chewing, he looks up at Hakyeon.  
  


"There should be some dessert served, right? You can go bring two," Hakyeon says.  
  


So they can communicate like that, Jaehwan thinks. Hakyeon knew Taekwoon's asking about more food without him saying a word. And it looks like Taekwoon needs his permission, too.  
  


Hakyeon asks Jaehwan about his plans, and they chat until Taekwoon returns. There are two ice cream cones in his hand, and he puts one in front of Hakyeon.  
  


"Oh, no." Hakyeon shakes his head. "They're both for you."  
  


Taekwoon gapes at him, and so does Jaehwan. The difference is, Jaehwan is confused, and Taekwoon? Taekwoon's eyes are full of gratitude, and when he says "thank you", Jaehwan can hear he really means it.  
  


The expression on Hakyeon's face is fond, like of someone who gives his child a lollipop.  
  


Jaehwan doesn't know when he's opened his mouth, but now he closes it. Suddenly, he feels out of place.  
  


But then Hakyeon's attention is back on Jaehwan. Something in his expression changes; there's sharpness to his eyes now.  
  


"Have you considered learning more?"  
  


It's not like Jaehwan doesn't know what Hakyeon means. He can't fake a surprise, but he still asks densely, "what?"  
  


Hakyeon hides his smile behind his almost empty glass, so Jaehwan catches it anyway. Jaehwan is getting flustered- the topic still makes him feel abashed. He looks away, gaze moving to Taekwoon who's already finishing the first cone. Every time a smear of melted ice cream stays on his bottom lip, he licks it off with a swift swipe of his tongue. The sight makes Jaehwan even more agitated.  
  


Hakyeon's still smiling when Jaehwan looks back at him. He doesn't press, but he's clearly waiting for Jaehwan to answer.  
  


"It is... intriguing," Jaehwan says carefully.  _You can always say no,_  he remembers reading over the internet. Deep down, he knows he doesn't want to say no. The opportunity is too good to miss, and Jaehwan really wouldn't mind getting a peek into the world not many people know.  
  


Finishing the juice, Hakyeon puts the glass down. As on a cue, Taekwoon touches the glass, but Hakyeon shakes his head. He doesn't want more, Jaehwan reads the gesture.  
  


"If you get bored of the beach, meet me at the bar later tonight," Hakyeon says, getting up. Taekwoon immediately follows. "Taekwoon needs a little reprimand, anyway."  
  


There's a smile on Hakyeon's face but Jaehwan still gulps- there's a glint of danger in Hakyeon's eyes that's hard to ignore.  
  


 

  
  


Jaehwan's still not sure if he wants to meet Hakyeon when evening approaches. He's sitting by the bar, sipping a drink, ready to bolt when he finally convinces himself it's a bad idea. The drink is weak, but his head still spins when he sees Hakyeon slip into the stool by his left.  
  


"You don't look like you have been frying yourself the whole day at the beach." Hakyeon starts the conversation casually. He calls up the bartender and asks for a drink. "Same as him," he tells the bartender with a smile.  
  


Jaehwan's not even sure what he's having himself, and yet Hakyeon risks it like that. Jaehwan smiles. Somehow he's more relaxed now, with Hakyeon here. Maybe that's what he has waited for- for Hakyeon to appear and take the responsibility of deciding out of his hands.  
  


Isn't it what being a submissive person is all about?  
  


The anxiety sparks down inside his belly, and Jaehwan wriggles on his stool, confused by his own thoughts. He tries to remember what they were talking about just now.  
  


"Ah." Jaehwan blinks. The beach. "I stayed in the sun for two hours," Jaehwan says, smiling sheepishly. "Decided to go on a stroll before I managed to fall asleep and burn myself."  
  


Hakyeon laughs, his hand falling on Jaehwan's arm naturally. It stays there, and Jaehwan feels a light squeeze when Hakyeon glances at the remnants of Jaehwan's drink.  
  


The question that follows sounds like it was there from the start, waiting to be asked. "Are you done?"  
  


Jaehwan doesn't think he can finish the pink mixture, so he stands, trying to keep up the smile. Hakyeon's hand slips off Jaehwan's shoulder, and, to Jaehwan's surprise, it makes him feel less grounded. He takes a deep breath and follows Hakyeon to the elevators. You live only once, right?  
  


Hakyeon pushes the button to the sixteenth floor. It's not the penthouse floor, but almost. Jaehwan rented a one bed apartment a few stories lower and surely paid a couple hundreds less than Hakyeon.  
  


It's quiet in the elevator, only the two of them occupying it. Jaehwan looks away from the button, and finds Hakyeon staring at him. There's a gentle smile on his face, and he looks as relaxed as ever. Jaehwan is envious. His heart only beats faster when Hakyeon touches his cheek, suddenly close to Jaehwan, closer than he was a second ago, or at the bar, earlier.  
  


"Hey," Hakyeon whispers, his thumb moving against Jaehwan's cheekbone in a gentle manner. It feels more intimate than it should. "You can walk away anytime you want. Say 'yes' if you understand."  
  


The word comes out weak, Jaehwan's voice quivering. "Yes."  
  


The elevator comes to a halt, the door opening with a soft sound. Hakyeon's room happens to be at the end of the corridor; it must have a view of the ocean. Too bad it's already dark and Jaehwan won't be able to see it.  
  


The moment the door to the room opens with a quick drag of the key card, Jaehwan feels like he's entering a movie set. It's like he's in an interactive film- he's both participating and looking at it from afar. He knows it's real but it doesn't feel like it at all.  
  


Jaehwan's stomach makes an abrupt flip when, after crossing a spacious living room, they step into the bedroom.  
  


In front of the bed, big and perfectly made up, kneels Taekwoon. He's naked - completely, Jaehwan sees - with his eyes glued to the floor. Hakyeon sits beside him, on the edge of the bed. His hand finds its way into Taekwoon's hair, and Jaehwan wouldn't notice Taekwoon has been so highly strung if he didn't visibly relax. But he keeps the position, even though he isn't tied up.  
  


Jaehwan wonders how exactly it works.  
  


Hakyeon's voice brings him back from his thoughts. "As I said in the elevator, you can walk away anytime you want. The most common word to use during a scene is 'red', so just say it and we'll stop."  
  


Jaehwan recalls there was something about safewords in the book. "How many times have you used it?" He asks, genuinely curious.  
  


Hakyeon hums, considering. Taekwoon stays quiet, still not looking up from the floor. "Once," Hakyeon says. "Maybe twice. I remember Taekwoon's leg cramping very badly, right Taekwoonie?" He gives Taekwoon's hair a light tug.  
  


"Yes," he replies, but Hakyeon tugs on his hair again, harder this time. "M-master," he adds, stammering.  
  


"Did I stop the scene?"  
  


"Yes, master." This time Taekwoon doesn't forget the honorific.  
  


"Do you do it often?"  
  


Jaehwan blurts it out without thinking. He doesn't specify what exactly they do often, but Hakyeon seems to catch on anyway.  
  


"Show people? It happens occasionally, with Taekwoon. More often I show people, couples, the ropes." Hakyeon chuckles. Oh, the pun. "I make money out of both. Anyway," he says, standing up. "Let's move to the fun part. Position, Taekwoon."  
  


Hakyeon doesn't say which position, but Taekwoon knows; he turns around, propping himself on the bed. There are some imprints on Taekwoon's ass- faint pink bruises in the shape of thin lines.  
  


Jaehwan throat is dry, and he tries to swallow saliva. It's really warm in the room, and Jaehwan wonders if it's him, or maybe the room's air conditioning. Wouldn't Hakyeon keep it warm for Taekwoon, since he's all naked? Hakyeon seems ready to answer every one of Jaehwan's questions, but they keep piling up inside Jaehwan's head; it's hard to keep track of them.  
  


"You see," Hakyeon starts conversationally. "I wasn't expecting it, but Taekwoon has been a very bad boy since we left the country." He punctuates it with a slap on Taekwoon's ass. It's not very hard, but it still echoes through the room. "Now, he needs a little reminder."  
  


"It's not like we don't have time to conduct a proper spanking," Hakyeon says. He must have the vacation in mind. "But it is an inconvenient setting to do it. We don't want whoever is staying next room to call the security." His hand returns to Taekwoon's hair, combing through it gently. "It may become very loud. Besides, we don't even have the proper implements."  
  


"Wha-" Jaehwan's voice creaks, and he coughs, slightly embarrassed. "What do you usually use?"  
  


Hakyeon lights up. "Pretty much anything," he grins. "I mostly stick to something with bigger surface- less probability of leaving scars." He leans in and traces the marks Jaehwan has noticed earlier. "This is what a cane can do. If you're not careful, it might break skin. The general rule is the less surface area, the quieter the spanking is. The layer of clothes helps too." Jaehwan looks at Taekwoon's bare ass, confused. "But if you know how to strike a slap with your hand, it doesn't have to be loud."  
  


Hakyeon doesn't waste time. His hand moves from the bottom, upwards, the slap hard but smooth. It's fluid, and it lacks the typical sharp sound. You can still hear it, but it comes out muffled.  
  


Taekwoon sighs. His thighs are tense, and he looks like he wants to clasp them together. Hakyeon tuts and he stills.  
  


"I'll give you five, for being rude," Hakyeon says to Taekwoon. "Count them out loud."  
  


And so Hakyeon begins. Jaehwan feels like it lasts only a blink, the hits quick and precise. Taekwoon's voice, giving the numbers, gets quieter with every strike. His "five" breaks into a moan.  
  


Jaehwan wants to look away, but he can't make himself to. The impression of being in a movie is back, and Jaehwan swallows a laugh, because this is probably as close to porn as he'll ever get. It stops to be funny the moment Jaehwan thinks about taking part in the scene, an actual scene, by himself. A shiver runs down his spine. He's not sure about the spanking, the pain, but there's an appeal in the way Hakyeon handles Taekwoon. Jaehwan's face heats up at the thought. He imagines himself in Taekwoon's place, with somebody watching him like this, and his breath hitches.  
  


Hakyeon stops whispering into Taekwoon's ear, and looks up at Jaehwan. "Down," he says, and it sounds almost harsh.  
  


Jaehwan's legs almost buckle under him at the command.  
  


It's for Taekwoon, Jaehwan reminds himself. He looks as Taekwoon slides down the bed, back into the kneeling position. Jaehwan looks anywhere but at Taekwoon's cock, and Taekwoon's fingers digging into the skin of his thighs.  
  


"I wish I brought the restraints," Hakyeon murmurs, guiding Taekwoon's hands behind his back. "Hold them," he instructs. There's enough space between Taekwoon and the bed, and Hakyeon slips behind Taekwoon's back to sit on the edge, his legs spread on Taekwoon's sides. "Restraints and the collar. I can't believe I deemed them unnecessary." He thumbs at Taekwoon neck, and Jaehwan must have missed it before, but there's a bruise- a hickey- at the base, just above the shoulder.  
  


Hakyeon's fingers sneak around Taekwoon's neck, so that he has no other choice but lift his head up. Taekwoon's eyes fall closed, and he gasps when Hakyeon tightens his grip. There's a tiny red spot on the right of Taekwoon's bottom lip- it looks like it's split. Jaehwan wonders if he bit it raw, or maybe Hakyeon has done it.  
  


"Is he looking at you?"  
  


Jaehwan shifts his gaze to Hakyeon "No," he says in a small voice. Taekwoon cracks his eyes open, and their eyes lock. "Yes."  
  


Hakyeon moves his thumb and pushes it into Taekwoon's mouth. Taekwoon sucks on it obediently.  
  


The agitation makes Jaehwan's insides twist. The seconds stretch immensely. He feels like the only solution is to ask more questions, to fill in the silence; to drown out the noises Taekwoon's mouth make.  
  


"Is it really that good?"  
  


Jaehwan isn't sure what he means by it. Is it good for Taekwoon, or for Hakyeon? Or maybe for both? He doesn't need to ask about people who watch it- Jaehwan can see the appeal.  
  


"Isn't it obvious?" Hakyeon laughs. "Well, as much as Taekwoon turned out to be a perfect submissive, it took time to persuade him to do anything in front of other people," he says, pushing his thumb further Taekwoon's mouth. It looks like Taekwoon's struggling not to shut his eyes again; they're glistening in the bright lights of the room. When he blinks, a tear escapes from the corner of one. "I think he was surprised himself how good it feels."  
  


Taekwoon lets out a sound; it must have been a confirmation, but to Jaehwan it's nothing more than a strangled moan. It makes Hakyeon smile nonetheless.  
  


"The more I talk about something, the more Taekwoon becomes... willing," Hakyeon says, turning Taekwoon's face by the chin, so he can peer into his eyes. "Don't you, Taekwoonie?"  
  


Taekwoon nods, blinking rapidly, another tear sliding down his cheek, but he holds Hakyeon's gaze.  
  


Hakyeon continues, with an incredible fondness in his voice. "You would do anything for your master, wouldn't you?" Taekwoon opens his mouth to answer, but it's almost inaudible, not from where Jaehwan's standing. "Good boy."  
  


A whine dies down Taekwoon's throat when Hakyeon kisses him briefly. Then he's turning Taekwoon's head back to Jaehwan, and it hits Jaehwan- how wrecked Taekwoon looks right now. His eyes seem unfocused, and he's breathing heavily. His cheeks are red, from embarrassment or arousal- Jaehwan isn't sure.  
  


"He's doing very well, right, Jaehwan?"  
  


It's hard not to consider the question a test of some sort. This is something only a Dom would say, isn't it? Jaehwan studies Taekwoon, not able to hold Hakyeon's gaze. Finally, he dares to look at Taekwoon cock. Just like his eyes, it gleams under the artificial light, the tip wet with precome. There's something artistic in the image that unfurls in front of Jaehwan. First time in his life, Jaehwan considers drawing something of mature content.  
  


Answering the question comes easier when Jaehwan's looking at Hakyeon. "Yes, he is."  
  


It must have said something about Jaehwan, because the smile on Hakyeon's face is a satisfied one. Or he's just proud of Taekwoon.  
  


"Do you want to touch?"  
  


The words make Jaehwan step back, and he collides with the door. This is where they should stop; this is where he should walk away. Jaehwan has fed his curiosity well enough.  
  


He shakes his head. "I get it now." Jaehwan scrunches his face at how high his voice is, how childish it sounds. "I do, thank you. I better go now," and with that he turns around and leaves. Hakyeon doesn't say a word. He doesn't try to stop him, nor say something along the lines of "you're welcome".  
  


Jaehwan closes the door to the bedroom on instinct. He should go, he really should return to his own room as quickly as possible. But it's hard to use his legs, his knees a bit wobbly, and he sits on one of the armchairs to gather himself, calm his wildly beating heart down. Once he hears Hakyeon speaking he freezes.  
  


"It's almost a shame Jaehwan didn't stay for more."  
  


"Master." Taekwoon's voice is as soft as before. Jaehwan holds his breath to hear it better. "Would you let him?"  
  


"Touch you? Yes. Just not where you want to be touched the most." Hakyeon must be showing Taekwoon where exactly, because the next thing Jaehwan hears is a loud whine. "God, showing you off like that makes me so horny. Looks like I can't get tired of reminding you who you belong to. On your back."  
  


Then, there's a rustle of the sheets, and another wrecked sound made by Taekwoon. It makes Jaehwan finally move- eavesdropping now would be beyond twisted, and rude.  
  


On his way to his room, Jaehwan wonders if avoiding the pair would be considered just as rude. Facing them after tonight is going to be really hard for Jaehwan.

 


	8. can i be what you like?

 

Finally, it's over.

 

After a week, they're finally at the porch of their house, well rested but agitated. Taekwoon can feel the familiar buzz under his skin, and he's sure Hakyeon feels it too. They were together but apart this whole week and Taekwoon is so relieved they're back to their own space- to being themselves.

 

Hakyeon's grip is tight on his upper arm, and Taekwoon wonders if the final squeeze he gives it is a sign of impatience or he's projecting his own excitement now.

 

They roll their suitcases inside, and at the same time Hakyeon's locking the door behind them, Taekwoon reaches for the box. He ties the collar up tighter than usual, just for the feeling of it; he's back where he belongs.

 

"You surely missed it," Hakyeon observes. He's still by the door, leaning against it and watching Taekwoon's fingers fumbling with the fastening.

 

The tone's inquiring, and Taekwoon doesn't hesitate to agree, feeling more free here - locked inside with his master - than on any island away from everything. "It's not like I don't know who I belong to," he says, weighting his words. "I know I can serve you wherever we are, but- It feels best here."

 

Taekwoon finds it easier to look at his own reflection in the mirror over the dresser than at Hakyeon when he speaks like that. But his master needs to know his feelings- it's the part of their contract. After all of those years, it's both relevant and not. Nobody mentions it but the rules still stand.

 

"It feels best with my collar on," Hakyeon laughs as he takes a step closer. Taekwoon instantly tunes himself in, turning to face him, following his master's every move. "And in my bed."

 

Taekwoon takes a deep breath, trying to calm his heart's raising speed. His voice sounds unsteady nonetheless when he says, "It's the best when I can fully be yours."

 

Hakyeon hums appreciatively, now right in front of Taekwoon. Their feet are almost touching, and he taps Taekwoon's shoe with the tip of his own- a sign to take them off. Without prompting, Taekwoon falls to his knees when he's done. He knows his place all too well.

 

There's a charged moment, right after Hakyeon steps out of his shoes, his figure looming over Taekwoon in the dim light of the hallway. The air around them feels electric. Then, Hakyeon lowers himself down, and they are knee to knee.

 

The hunger of power makes many doms in need to always hover over their subs. They are in charge, thus they are the ones to stand, they are the ones to hold the whip. They are the ones to command in loud, harsh voice.

 

With Hakyeon, the hunger lies elsewhere. It's in the way he looks at Taekwoon, the gaze steady and possessive. It's in the way his hands move on Taekwoon's body. His voice is soft, but laced with meaning; he could whisper an order and Taekwoon would follow it with no hesitation.

 

That's why he doesn't stray from making himself level with his pet. Taekwoon's strong, wider build has never been something Hakyeon tried to make him feel guilty about. He never tried to compensate his smaller frame with abating Taekwoon's.

 

That's why there's a smile on Hakyeon's face when he touches Taekwoon's cheek, and then his neck where the collar moves as Taekwoon swallows.

 

Hakyeon's eyes are roaming all over Taekwoon's face, and it makes him feel small and vulnerable, even more when he hears the next words.

 

"If the floor wasn't dirty," Hakyeon murmurs. "And if you didn't need to be punished, I'd fuck you right here."

 

The kiss that follows is like an affirmation Hakyeon really would. It doesn't start gentle- it's straight up hungry and bruising, and all Taekwoon is able to do is surrender. Before he stops himself, he breathes a broken "I love you" into the kiss, and it makes Hakyeon's lips slow down. But his fingers don't, carding through his hair and twisting so it catches on them- a faint sting.

 

"I love you, too, my beautiful, beautiful boy," he says in a small voice. It's full of emotion, and Taekwoon muffles a moan that threatens to escape his mouth. Hakyeon shushes him, hands cupping his cheeks and making him look at his master. "It's time for you to go into the play room, okay?"

 

The punishment he feared and anticipated starts now.

 

He knows what “go” entails- he ought to crawl upstairs on all fours, and if Hakyeon doesn't follow right away -prep. And so he crawls. At least going up the stairs is comfortable like this, what Taekwoon can't say about the way down; it's easy to fall then.

 

Hakyeon follows him but at the bottom of the stairs he stops. Taekwoon's skin prickles with warmth because he knows Hakyeon is watching.

 

He enters the playroom alone. As he takes his clothes off, folding them neatly by the bed, he hears Hakyeon talking on his phone downstairs. Taekwoon can't tell who is he talking to – he’s unable to decipher the words – so he tunes it out.

 

He becomes so focused he doesn't hear Hakyeon entering the room, and he stops in time before he pours the lube over his fingers.

 

“We'll take care of it later,” Hakyeon says, taking the bottle away. “Go to the bathroom.”

 

Obediently, Taekwoon pads into their en suit bathroom. He drops to his knees, in the middle of the curly rug, the way Hakyeon points him too. Once again, he can't help but try to listen to whatever Hakyeon is doing as he's facing the tub now. Is Hakyeon doing it on purpose? Making him strain his senses? Knowing him, the smallest of actions might be a part of the punishment.

 

Even before Hakyeon appears in the doorway, Taekwoon's ears pick on the faint sound of a bell, and he recognizes it right away. He shifts on his knees when Hakyeon comes closer, the muscles in his thighs straining. Things Hakyeon brings land on the cabinet on the right, away from Taekwoon's eyes. But he knows that among them must be that cute collar with a little bell attached to it. It’s Taekwoon's least favorite.

 

Humming, Hakyeon doesn't regard Taekwoon, going straight to the bathtub's taps. Soon, the water starts running.

 

It's easy to tell when Hakyeon stops adjusting the water temperature and then stoppers the tub without looking. The stream sounds different when the water starts to gather.

 

Taekwoon gets startled when Hakyeon's hand touches his bare shoulder, almost jumping in place, because the sounds pulled him in too deep.

 

“C'mon, hop in,” Hakyeon ushers, helping him stand up. “The temperature of the water is the opposite of the one of your temper,” he adds just when Taekwoon's toe makes first contact with water.

 

It's cold. Not overly so, but enough to be uncomfortable. Cold temperature would probably be better than the tepid one now. It's like hot bath eventually running cold when you stay in for too long.

 

It gets worse when he lowers himself into the water, only his knees and shoulders staying above as Hakyeon presses him to a half-laying position.

 

“This is what bad kittens get when they misbehave,” Hakyeon reminds Taekwoon, pouring the unpleasantly cool water over him.

 

Taekwoon makes a disgruntled sound in his throat, letting Hakyeon know he's nowhere near enjoying this. He can see goosebumps all over his arms and legs; they're visible even underwater. This is truly a punishment, just a different kind. Taekwoon is sure he would enjoy spanking more, but that's probably what Hakyeon is also sure of, and all of this is just being performed on purpose.

 

A true reminder that Hakyeon is in charge here, and Taekwoon made a mistake.

 

“I don’t want my kitten to get sick so I won't be washing your hair,” Hakyeon says. He stops to grab one of the bottles lined by the edge of the bathtub. “But I still need to clean you up thoughtfully. Bottom up.”

 

Taekwoon opens his mouth to complain but he catches himself on time- Hakyeon didn't say he can talk.

 

He turns in the tub, to his hands and knees - it's big enough but uncomfortable anyway – and as his wet back makes its way over the surface, the cold hits him. He shivers, a whole body tremble, and his knees graze painfully against the hard bottom.

 

From the corner of his eyes, Taekwoon catches Hakyeon pouring the washing gel over the sponge. Only when it slides over his back for the first time, he feels Hakyeon decided to use the rough side. It's pressed enough against his skin to feel the scratch, and Hakyeon moves it over his shoulders, down his arms and then back up to his back; he scrubs Taekwoon's legs, the insides of his thighs, and the top of his butt, massaging the cheeks until Taekwoon knows they’re red.

 

Hakyeon uses the softer side of the sponge to wash the foam away but it still burns where the rough one prickled his skin. And then, without warning, he spreads Taekwoon's cheeks, and when the cold air hits the delicate skin there he shivers again, his knees and hands making a squeaky sound as he almost topples into the water.

 

“Be a good kitty and stay still,” Hakyeon reprimands him. The tone of his voice isn't harsh, nor kind- it’s void of any specific emotion.

 

Taekwoon doesn't have time to feel rueful about it because Hakyeon slides his wet hand between his cheeks, pressing his thumb against his opening. The movements are methodical, and when Hakyeon soaps his fingers and pushes them slowly inside, one by one, there is nothing sexual about it.

 

And yet, Taekwoon gets hard, both from Hakyeon's fingers inside him and from the overwhelming sense of shame- he brought it upon himself, the treatment. Because of such trivial things, on top of it.

 

Hakyeon doesn't regard Taekwoon's state by any means, though. Normally, he would at least tease him – the touching barely ever came first – with a comment, or make him beg for it. Now, he just keeps stretching him with measured movements, until he starts rinsing both his fingers and Taekwoon's ass off. Hakyeon knows how to make the punishment count, even with how lenient of a master he is.

 

He towels Taekwoon in silence, and only now Taekwoon really feels how cold it was inside the tub, with the towel warmer than his skin even though the heating was off while they were gone.

 

When Hakyeon puts his fingers inside him again, they are lubed, and Taekwoon can't stop tiny gasps that start escaping his lips. But it's not any different than before, all calculated thrusts of Hakyeon's hands that end up with tailed plug pushed up his ass.

 

The collar – pink, ringing and hated – comes next. Hakyeon fastens it around Taekwoon's neck with a small smile.

 

“Doesn't my kitten look cute,” he says, in a tone both cheeky and fond. He flicks the bell up front, and Taekwoon tries not to flinch.

 

The last one to go are the cat ears, attached to a bendy headband that Hakyeon puts on carefully.

 

“Naughty but cute,” he states, taking a full picture of Taekwoon in. On his knees, with black fluffy ears and tail, all adorned with pink bows and a collar. The tip of the tail is white, and Taekwoon can feel the slightest pull of its weight when he moves. “Don't stir,” Hakyeon reminds him when he catches Taekwoon shifting on the rug. Taekwoon breaths through his mouth so he wouldn't snarl.

 

The last step is Hakyeon cleaning and putting a cooling gel onto Taekwoon's face. It itches at first, but soon changes into something akin to a cool breeze washing over his skin.

 

Taekwoon knows he should have listened to Hakyeon in the first place since the arguing only brought him this- sunburn and Hakyeon's displeasure. And it wasn't because he didn't believe his master had only his wellbeing in mind – Hakyeon has showed nothing but that for the past years – but because some sort of feign independence Taekwoon thought he got during that week away from home.

 

“We're slowing down” Hakyeon said on their way to the airport, and then, after Taekwoon got all feisty and earned his first spanking, “it doesn't mean you can behave like a stubborn child”. And he was right. Taekwoon mistook it all, the freedom of his own mind that Hakyeon has never taken away from him with putting on a nonsensical fight against him. Now he was paying for it, and he knew the bounds of his role are going to free him, in the end.

 

He wants to be put in his place again.

 

“I-“ Taekwoon breaths, nuzzling Hakyeon's palm, still sleek with cooling gel.

 

It only earns him a hard pinch on the reddened cheek, and Hakyeon's unimpressed eyes boring into him.

 

“Do this again and you'll get a leashed time out. Do you understand?”

 

There's no saying “yes” to that, he can only nod, or-

 

“M-meow,” he stutters out, a quiet and embarrassed sound that makes him curl into himself.

 

Hakyeon's expression softens, and he moves his thumb over Taekwoon's cheekbone soothingly. “Good kitten.”

 

Despite it being a punishment, the praise washes over Taekwoon in waves, warming up his chilled body. Just with those two words he knows he can endure this. Closing his eyes, he breaths through his parted lips, basking in the short moment of bliss.

 

“We're going to play downstairs,” Hakyeon instructs as he stands up. “C'mon, Leo.”

 

What a shame whatever Hakyeon prepared won't have anything to do with fun.

 

Taekwoon crawls, out of the bedroom, to the stairs. The plug shifts inside him, presses against his walls, but as long as he takes careful steps it doesn't reach far enough to touch his prostate. The stairs, though, taking them down will definitely make the plug move more. The faint memory of how would that feel like makes Taekwoon's insides twist, the relief quickly turning into longing; he knows he won't be able to feel it, let alone come anytime soon.

 

The tail swishes, tip hitting the back of Taekwoon's knees as he comes to a halt with one hand down the first step.

 

Above him, Hakyeon sighs. He runs his fingers down Taekwoon's back, just as he would do with Gloria, and Taekwoon arches his back on instinct. It feels nice, yet not enough.

 

“Come,” Hakyeon says, reaching his hands for him. “It's not safe like this.”

 

Hakyeon is right- he’s never made Taekwoon crawl down, anyway. And the opportunity to be close to Hakyeon, just for a moment, makes him let out a choked up whine.

 

“Here,” Hakyeon offers. He swoops Taekwoon into his arms, as easily as always, and takes careful steps down.

 

Taekwoon only realizes how tightly he's been clinging to Hakyeon when he's being put back down, and needs to let go. He breaths in and out heavily, and when he blinks his eyes he finds them wet. Being close to Hakyeon for this brief of a moment only made him crave it more.

 

“I'd play with you, but I need to take care of work. And don't kittens play all by themselves, anyway?”

 

Hakyeon speaks as he moves to the living room, and Taekwoon obediently crawls after him. Sitting by the fireplace is Gloria’s basket with toys, and Taekwoon fists the carpet under his hands when Hakyeon approaches it. The humiliation hits him in hot waves.

 

As long as Hakyeon pets him, calls him his kitten and fucks him good, Taekwoon doesn't mind this kind of play. In all honesty, he loves it- the more Hakyeon dotes on him, the more _his_ he feels. He doesn't mind the tail or ears because Hakyeon tells him how cute he is, and the adoring gaze he receives from his master is worth everything, even humiliation.

 

But this- this is to make him pay for his disobedience, and Taekwoon knows it's far from fun, thrill or pleasure. This is a kind of humiliation to make him suffer from it.

 

Hakyeon throws him a toy mouse, the one that jingles just like the bell by his collar. This is also to make him suffer. The high, shrill sounds are aggravating to Taekwoon, and Hakyeon knows it.

 

“Hurry up,” he ushers him, “go get fun.”

 

Tentatively, Taekwoon touches the toy with his fingers, but it's a mistake from his part. Hakyeon clucks his tongue, and pulls at Taekwoon's tail- not too hard for the plug to slide out but enough for the press against the rim to sting.

 

“I don't remember kittens having actual fingers.” Hakyeon's words are harsh with warning. He grabs his laptop from the coffee table and settles on the sofa. “Play nice, because the time-out is still valid,” he continues as he opens the laptop and turns it on, “and your favorite water spray.”

 

Taekwoon clenches his teeth but folds his fingers nonetheless. He paws at the mouse experimentally, and it rolls away, the bell inside giving a short ring. Behind him, Hakyeon exhales contently, and Taekwoon does that again. His jaw unclenches, and his heart gives a hard pound. As long as his master is pleased, Taekwoon can do that.

 

From aggravating, the sound soon turns dull. Taekwoon's ears are ringing even when the toy stops, and he doesn't even realize he's letting out series of soft noises as he pushes and tosses the mouse around. Hs's slowly slipping into himself, into something Hakyeon wanted him to be- a pet. He even lies down, rolls onto his back and to the side where the toy is, pawing at it with his folded fingers. He growls at the mouse, kicks it away only to plunge at it a second later. When Taekwoon steals a glance at Hakyeon, he sees him smiling.

 

Taekwoon wishes he could swish the tail for real, to catch Hakyeon's attention so he would pet him.

 

Taking the toy into his mouth, the material with which it's been made with feels scratchy. It's unpleasant, like eating paper. With a quiet whine that dies on his tongue as it flattens against the rough material, Taekwoon makes his complaint audible to Hakyeon. He bumps his head against Hakyeon's knee, too, letting the toy fall to his feet.

 

“Meow,” Taekwoon sounds, starving for his master's attention, and knowing it's the only way he can get it. He bumps Hakyeon's knee again, and sits on his haunches, waiting.

 

After few seconds, so long in Taekwoon's mind – the ringing is still there in the back of his skull and if only Hakyeon would say a word and stop it – the laptop is set aside, and finally his master looks at him.

 

“Is this for me, kitten?” He asks, picking the mouse from the ground. “Leo? Did you kill it for me, hmm?”

 

There are no words for Taekwoon to offer – he can’t talk – so he meows again, shy, flushing red. He has no idea when his cock has softened, but it starts hardening again, the attention, the play getting to his head, and down, down to his loins.

 

Taekwoon spreads his legs, presenting himself just as Hakyeon taught him to, and it definitely catches his master's eye. He looks him over, eyes raking along his lean arms, down the flat expanse of his chest, like he's judging what he's got in front of him. But Taekwoon's gained some pounds, before the vacations and then even more during it, and he is sure Hakyeon's able to see it- Taekwoon's thighs are fuller, his arms stronger. He wonders if Hakyeon likes it. His cock pulses with want for Hakyeon to do something, to show him, to prove he does like it.

 

But Hakyeon, even though there’s a hidden fire behind his eyes, only praises him with words.

 

“Good kitten,” he smiles, “you did well.” There's a pause during which Taekwoon feels like begging out loud but then Hakyeon finally, finally reaches his hand to touch Taekwoon's head. He moves it around his cat ears, fingers threading through his hair, scratching at his scalp, and Taekwoon falls into it, falls forward until he's nuzzling his face against Hakyeon's thigh.

 

“Mm, a-ah,” he moans when Hakyeon scraps his fingers around his ears, his own human ears, and under his jaw. He bares his throat for him, as a real cat would, his chin hooked on Hakyeon's leg.

 

“I wish I could take you outside,” Hakyeon says, smiling down at him. “On a leash, for everyone to see. You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

 

Taekwoon doesn't need to answer- his face probably does it for him as he feels the heat radiating from it. There's something about Hakyeon taking pride in owning him, and that pride extends to Taekwoon being proud to be Hakyeon's. Taekwoon is his most valued possession, his obedient pet, his beloved kitten.

 

“Meow,” he answers anyway because Hakyeon likes it, likes him being vocal, and all Taekwoon wants is to give his master what he wants.

 

“Be a good kitten and wait for me,” Hakyeon instructs Taekwoon, and he slips off the sofa, disappearing up the stairs.

 

The lack of his master’s presence – tangible, visible – brings Taekwoon back to the floor where he curls into himself and waits. He wonders if Hakyeon is going to be mad at him for not holding his position, but then- he's a cat now, and he doesn't wander away from the spot he's been left in.

 

It doesn't take long for Hakyeon to return but it's long enough for Taekwoon to drift off. He doesn't even hear him at first, and it's the hand smoothing over his hair that stirs him awake.

 

Hakyeon lets him lie there for a while as he fumbles with Taekwoon's collar. A thought of it being taken off crosses Taekwoon's mind but the fear doesn't get the time to settle as Hakyeon does the opposite, making the collar sit tighter around Taekwoon's neck. And then he tugs.

 

Taekwoon breath catches in his throat, and he feels the pull not only around his neck, but in his cock, too. He goes back to his knees as Hakyeon guides him up, with the leash he holds in his hand. The more of it rolls around Hakyeon's fist, the higher Taekwoon rises up, until his back is a straight line, and the muscles in his thighs burn as he tries to support himself. If he didn't, if he was to let go, the collar would cut the air supply as he hung on it.

 

It doesn't matter in the end because Hakyeon goes to the point where he's pulling the leash close enough for the collar to twist, his knuckles digging into the side of Taekwoon's neck. He gives a hard tug, the sound of Taekwoon's coughs mingling with the ringing of the bell.

 

“We can't go outside,” Hakyeon murmurs against Taekwoon's ear, his kitten ear as if it was real, “but I can take you on a walk around the house.”

 

Hakyeon loosens his hold, and Taekwoon gasps, taking big gulps of air, almost choking on it. He didn't realize how much his breath has been held off.

 

After enough time for Taekwoon to recover – Hakyeon would always wait, stroke his cheeks, just like now – the pulling continues. Taekwoon falls on all fours, and he goes after Hakyeon.

 

They go to the kitchen, and Hakyeon pours a bowl of water for him. Taekwoon tries to drink to no avail, and after a minute or two of dipping his tongue into it, he whines – meows – in frustration. He knows it's the part of the punishment as well, and when Hakyeon doesn't react at his nonverbal pleads, he attaches his lips to the rim, until he can actually drink from it.

 

But after two gulps of water, the bowl topples over.

 

“You'd expect a cat to be gracious, and yet- you're so clumsy, Leo,” Hakyeon chides, snatching a dishrag from the counter. He mops the water with it – not much has been spilled – and Taekwoon watches, the anxiety of what's to come rooting him in place.

 

When Hakyeon is done, he lets out a heavy sigh. “So it won't do without a time-out, will it?”

 

Taekwoon eyes stay glued to Hakyeon's feet; he's scared to look up, and more than that- ashamed. He’s been doing so well so far, and he had to fuck it up, disappoint his master again…

 

It's too late to stop the tears when they're already running down Taekwoon's face. He sniffs before he can stop himself, and Hakyeon catches on it right away.

 

“Hey,” Hakyeon says, gentle, and it only causes a new wave of tears to pool in Taekwoon's eyes. “You're doing great, kitten,” he reassures him, wiping the moisture away with his thumbs. “You know if you complete the punishment, a reward is due?”

 

Taekwoon swallows, takes a deep breath in to calm himself down, and gives Hakyeon a short nod. Hakyeon kisses his tear-streaked cheeks, lips lingering, and Taekwoon paws at his shirt, leaning closer. He wants to be good, he wants his master to be proud of him so much- he's willing to go further, to endure it all. He just needed that little reassurance.

 

“You can do it, right? Baby?” Hakyeon asks, his eyes searching, searching for Taekwoon’s.

 

And so Taekwoon gets pulled in, by those gentle eyes and smile, and he hums in assent, observes that smile going wider. He catches Hakyeon's fingers that move to brush the strands away from his eyes with his lips, nibbling at them playfully.

 

Hakyeon lets him, chuckling, only long enough before he pulls to his feet and leads Taekwoon back to the living room. He's put in the corner, hands tied with the leash that's still attached to his collar. The length is enough for Taekwoon to rest his wrist on his lap.

 

“Face away,” Hakyeon instructs.

 

Taekwoon hoped for at least being able to watch Hakyeon but then it was all called punishment for a reason. His master knows all too well how much Taekwoon likes follow him with his eyes, in and out of a scene. Taekwoon moves on his knees slowly, both with reluctance and because his tied hands won't let him do it faster.

 

Behind him, Hakyeon is quiet. Taekwoon is able to distinguish the faint padding of his feet, the creak of the leather sofa when he settles back on it. He's quite sure Hakyeon doesn't pick up the laptop, so maybe he's using his phone? Or maybe he's actually watching Taekwoon- the thought takes him by surprise, and he flushes all over; the tightness inside his stomach returns.

 

The tranquility of the moment presses down on Taekwoon, and he really, really wishes he knew what Hakyeon’s doing. The minutes pass, and he wonders if he should move, present himself better. His knees start to seriously hurt, and a whine escapes his lips when he tries to change his position.

 

It takes another while, and more leveraging on his knees, until Hakyeon lets Taekwoon know he remembers Taekwoon is there.

 

“I want you to touch yourself,” Hakyeon says slowly, the words clear on his tongue. “Can you do that for me?”

 

Still, Taekwoon can only nod, and he spreads his legs wider for Hakyeon to see he is indeed ready to comply.

 

The length of the leash isn't a coincidence. Taekwoon tries different angles, drawing his legs closer and then spreading them again, but no matter what his hands are only able to reach the crown. No matter what position, there's no way for him to fit his hands around himself enough to properly jerk himself off, unless he slouches rather visibly. Somehow, he knows that's not allowed, and all the tossing and turning only makes the plug shift and press; the fur of the tail tickles his feet relentlessly.

 

He manages to lean enough to close his palm around the tip, rubbing around until he's fully hard again. With the precome appearing soon, it's an easy glide, and every now and then his cock slips away from his fingers, only to bob into place so Taekwoon can thumb at the slit and whimper.

 

It's definitely not enough to get Taekwoon off, even if he got the permission from Hakyeon, and his master probably knows it. The thought of Hakyeon's fingers wrapping around his cock, unrestrained by any bounds, going up and down in full slide, makes Taekwoon keen, whine, and for a second he leans further, his spine bending, so he can move his hand in an imitation of Hakyeon's.

 

“Up!” Hakyeon says, loud and serious, and it makes Taekwoon let go of his cock even before he’s able to circle the head. His back straightens, and he waits, his cock hot and pulsing, curving towards his stomach.

 

The sofa creaks, and Taekwoon holds his breath. If he made a mistake again, and Hakyeon got mad- Taekwoon's mind goes blank. He really deserves every kind of punishment.

 

“That's enough,” Hakyeon informs him. He's right behind Taekwoon, and he reaches his hands around Taekwoon's neck to clip the leash off.

 

It takes a lot of blinking for Taekwoon to make a clear image of Hakyeon when he gets pulled away from the wall. He didn't even know the whiteness of it tired his vision so much, and his eyes sting when he searches Hakyeon's face for any clues.

 

But Hakyeon's expression is a relaxed one, void of anger or any other negative emotion.

 

Taekwoon wants to ask – he’s always surprised by how much he wants communicate in those moments – but he meows on instinct, and the sound of it is pathetic even to his own ears.

 

“It's okay, kitten,” Hakyeon reassures him, again today, and it's the same gentle tone that makes relief slow Taekwoon's heart. He whines again, unconsciously, and he’ pawing at Hakyeon's- everything, really- the moment his hands are freed. “You did very well, just as I expected you would. You’re always so good for me,” he keeps saying, and finally, at last, Taekwoon is being held close, in his master's lap, breathing in his scent, pressing as close as he can.

 

“You need some rest, hey,” Hakyeon laughs, prying Taekwoon away from himself. Taekwoon whines, and Hakyeon kisses his still folded fingers, brushing his lips over his knuckles to placate him. “Let's go to bed. Don't kittens sleep a lot? Come.”

 

Taekwoon follows, bumping against Hakyeon's legs and nearly causing him to fall. Hakyeon chides him with a laugh, not mad at all, and Taekwoon speeds up the stairs, waiting for Hakyeon to catch up to him at the top of them.

 

“Bed, bed,” Hakyeon reminds him, urging him to enter the bedroom.

 

Climbing the bed isn't easy, though- the plug shifts even more, and with his cock being hard, brushing over the sheets, he almost falls back to the ground, moaning as the combined sensations fuel his desire.

 

He collapses onto the bed panting, and he's scared that if he moves to crawl under the sheets he's going to lose it and rut down until he comes. So instead he reaches his hands for Hakyeon, flushed, sweaty, pleading.

 

Hakyeon similes sunnily down at him as he takes his clothes off, until he's in his boxers only, and Taekwoon’s fingers twitch when he notices Hakyeon is hard as well.

 

As if he could read his mind, Hakyeon tuts at him, “not now- now we sleep,” and he joins Taekwoon on the bed, letting him curl against his side.

 

It's hard to fall asleep with his master's hard cock pressing into the small of his back but the warmness of the blankets Hakyeon throws over them and his arms wrapped around Taekwoon's middle, with one hand splayed over his chest, help sleep to finally take over. He's been exhausted, too, ever since they came home. And the punishment tired not only his body but his mind as well. The last praises whispered into the back of his neck are like lullaby. He drifts off calm, though, because everything he needs, his master, is here.

 

 

 

He wakes with a start when he feels lips on his neck. They travel down the column of it, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses. Blunt fingernails join in the teasing, scratching his belly. After the few seconds of initial surprise, he leans into the touch, pressing back with a delighted sigh.

 

The sun must be setting because the room has darkened, Taekwoon notices after he blinks his eyes open. He's also aware of Hakyeon's hard – again, still – cock between them, and the plush fur of the tail tangled between their legs. Soon, there's a hand pressing the plug deep into Taekwoon, making him jerk as a jolt of pleasure surges through his body. As he turns his head, he notices that the cat ears are gone.

 

"Ha-Hakyeon," Taekwoon tries to say. It comes out hoarse, the syllables broken by how scratchy Taekwoon's throat feels.

 

"What do you want?" Hakyeon asks him.

 

Anything, Taekwoon wants to say, but when he opens his mouth again, there's only a raspy breath to escape. He tries to cough, clear his throat, but then Hakyeon strokes his cheek with the other hand and he moans.

 

Taekwoon just can't find his words.

 

"You need to tell me, what do you want now?" Hakyeon repeats. He turns enough to connect their eyes, trying to make Taekwoon hold his gaze.

 

But Taekwoon can only moan again, a tiny feathery sound. He knows he needs to speak; he knows why Hakyeon is making him do it.

 

It's all to make him feel like a person again. He might be Hakyeon's pet, he might have been brought to his knees to meow and keen- but it's over now, even though maybe not completely.

 

“Ah,” Taekwoon moans again as Hakyeon keeps moving the plug, turning it around, until he finally slips it out. The words make their way out of him then, as it was the last incentive he needed. “Fuck me, please- Hakyeon.”

 

And Hakyeon kisses him then, deep and filthy, going for Taekwoon's tongue right away. He pushes two fingers into him, and it's both uncomfortable with not enough lube and so so good Taekwoon’s hips stutter, pulling the fingers in deeper.

 

“Taekwoon,” Hakyeon tries to bring his attention, “Taekwoon, I want you to give me the lube. Can you do that?”

 

The fingers inside him stop moving, and he tries not to whine. He knows they need lube if Hakyeon is going to fuck him, _if_ Hakyeon decides to fulfil Taekwoon's wish.

 

Hakyeon pushes him off his fingers, and Taekwoon rolls to his side to fish the lube out of the first drawer. There are several bottles inside, so he doesn't have any problem with finding one. He puts it in Hakyeon’s hand with another urgent “please”, and Hakyeon holds onto his fingers a second longer. Just from that, Taekwoon's heart skips a beat.

 

Taekwoon's legs fall open, wider than before, in silent invitation. Hakyeon runs his hands up and down his thighs, one dry, almost rough against the sensitive skin, and the other slick with lube remands. He digs fingers into the skin first, and then racks his nails all over, teasing.

 

“Please,” Taekwoon repeats in a hushed voice, hoping for Hakyeon to show mercy.

 

But Hakyeon doesn't give in yet. Fingers are replaced with lips, and he takes his time kissing Taekwoon's thighs, going lower and lower, until he's biting at the soft flesh on the inside, near his balls.

 

He doesn't touch Taekwoon's cock even once.

 

This time when Hakyeon pushes into Taekwoon, it's with three fingers at once. They're lubed now, giving wet sounds as he pumps them shallowly in and out.

 

“What do you want more?” Hakyeon starts, and he's licking his lips, already red and tired, wetting them with spit. Taekwoon can see them glisten despite the dim lightning. “For me to fuck you, or to come?”

 

Taekwoon tries to make it through the fog in his head- what does he want, really? His cock is hard, and the idea of letting go is tempting. He knows Hakyeon will let him if he picks it as an answer. But with the fingers up his ass, he's able to imagine he won't be getting his master's cock this way. They've done it enough times for Taekwoon to know better, even though the coherent thoughts are ready to fly out of Taekwoon's mind any second now.

 

He breathes, in and out, moans when Hakyeon twist the pads of his fingers, massaging the rim from the inside. “Fu-fuck,” he whimpers, “to fuck me, please!”

 

It's Taekwoon's true desire, it's what he's been waiting for- to feel Hakyeon's cock inside. It's his true reward, always has been, to let his master own him in every way possible, even the most primal one. His body exists to give him pleasure, for him to take anything he wants. And giving himself away like that is Taekwoon's pleasure as well. Even if it’s only for his mind, his body unsated for how long Hakyeon decides it to be.

 

“Look at it,” Hakyeon orders him, “look at your prize. You've earned your master's cock.”

 

Taekwoon looks, mesmerized by Hakyeon's hand slicking himself with lube, the head disappearing in his fist every time it slides up. He almost regrets he can't taste it, can't wrap his lips around the tip and suck the precome off it. The taste of Hakyeon's cock is a faint memory somewhere at the back of Taekwoon's tongue, and saliva pools in his mouth at how much he wants it, always.

 

Hakyeon's balls are tight, and he cups them just before he moves his hands away completely. The image in front of Taekwoon's eyes is filthy, with Hakyeon flushed, sweaty and wet between his legs, and it's what Taekwoon loves best. There is no porn in this world that could replace it, and none that makes Taekwoon boil over like that.

 

Just like Hakyeon has taught him, Taekwoon props his feet on the bed, holds his thighs in place to stay spread for him. And here it is, that tight smile on Hakyeon's face when he looms over Taekwoon, knees practically under Taekwoon's ass as he yanks him a tiny bit closer, and lowers himself onto Taekwoon, into him.

 

The “yes, yes'” bubble in Taekwoon's throat until he lets them out, keening at the stretch, at how slow Hakyeon is pushing in.

 

“Is this what you wanted?” Hakyeon asks when he's seated inside. He's pressed so close Taekwoon can see the sweat on is temples, forming small drops that unhurriedly trail down. “To remind you who you belong to? That your hole is only for your master to fill?”

 

Dirty talk has always embarrassed Taekwoon a lot, and he closes his eyes just as he starts nodding his head because that's true. After disrespecting his master with things all but trivial and petty, it's not only a reward for the punishment excellently fulfilled- it's also a reminder. He nods until Hakyeon has to grab his hair, a sharp tug, so he opens his eyes again.

 

“You're my naughty, dirty kitten, but you're mine, you're mine and I’m going to keep reminding you,” Hakyeon tells him, tugging at his hair all the while to keep his attention. “Mine,” he murmurs, kissing Taekwoon's cheek; Taekwoon feels it still stinging a bit. “Mine,” he repeats, licking at the lobe of Taekwoon’s ear. “Mine,” he finishes, biting down at Taekwoon's neck hard, just below the collar, and the bell on it jingles.

 

“Yes,” Taekwoon chokes out, admitting the ultimate truth, “yours, I- yours.”

 

Hakyeon’s quiet chuckle turns into a groan when he finally starts moving. “Come whenever you want,” Hakyeon says before he pushes back in, and it's the sweet permission for Taekwoon to let go.

 

And he does, releasing his legs first to wrap them around Hakyeon. It gives him leverage and he tries to meet Hakyeon’s thrusts, but he gets stopped.

 

“Not that,” Hakyeon chides, “you know the rules, kitten.”

 

Taekwoon deflates, but his ankles stay locked over Hakyeon's ass. And his eyes stay trained to Hakyeon's, who smiles down at him when, without prompting, Taekwoon grabs the headboard. It's like communicating without words– Taekwoon knows Hakyeon wants him to control himself, and with his hands free, unbound, that would be hard.

 

The pace gradually builds up though Hakyeon makes sure not to push to deep. He keeps the thrusts shallow, never reaching Taekwoon’s prostate, but they are enough for Taekwoon to feel it. And it makes him starve for more, Hakyeon's cock feeling him up, stretching him wide- it's just not enough to send him over the edge. He's sure Hakyeon knows it, and it's another test, another trial of his limits.

 

The concept of time is lost to Taekwoon soon. There's only that steady pace, the rhythmical slaps of skin on skin, and his cock, hard, and pulsing in the beat of Hakyeon thrusts. It's a surprise when the trance gets broken by Taekwoon's orgasm that ripples through his body like a thunderstorm. With a particularly hard thrust Hakyeon hits his prostate, and that's all it takes for Taekwoon to come. His ears are ringing – not with the bell on his collar but with the intensity of the feeling. He wasn't paying attention to holding out, something he's accustomed to more, and it's blinding.

 

Taekwoon is aware of Hakyeon talking him through it, fucking him harder, but the ringing is all he hears- and feels, like there's a bell situated inside his body, the tremble of it palpable under his skin, in his bones.

 

The warm sensation of Hakyeon's come filling him up, and Hakyeon's hand massaging his scalp, bring him back to the surface. He doesn't remember easing his legs down, only aware of it when with the other hand Hakyeon digs into the fresh marks on his thighs.

 

“Baby,” Hakyeon calls for him, “hey, are you okay? You did so well.”

 

Taekwoon focuses on the words, and he searches for Hakyeon eyes, nodding when their gazes meet. “Yeah,” he says, and his voice sounds foreign in his own ears. Did he cry out? Shout, moan so much for it to be so raspy and low?

 

He gets thrown out of his thoughts when Hakyeon starts pulling out. He reaches his hands to stop him – his arms start to prickle, numb and tired – because he doesn't want to let go of that feeling yet. Hakyeon is slowly getting soft, and Taekwoon wants to feel it all.

 

“Hey,” Hakyeon laughs, “you need to drink, please, let me go!”

 

Whining, Taekwoon lets go of Hakyeon arms, hands sliding of Hakyeon's sweaty back. Now, they both should clean up, take a bath maybe- preferably a hot one this time.

 

Hakyeon sighs, then grumbles when he cleans himself up with the bedside tissues. He doesn't bother with clothes, going downstairs naked, and soon he's back with a small bottle of water.

 

Taekwoon wants to prop himself up against the headboard but he's so sore Hakyeon needs to help him out.

 

“Did I tire you too much?” Hakyeon asks, holding the bottle against Taekwoon's lips. He takes two small gulps, the water washing over his sore throat soothingly. “But I really missed you…”

 

It's not like they didn't have sex during their vacations but Taekwoon gets the idea of what Hakyeon means. Outside their own house, or even the club, it's hard to have an entirely fulfilling scene. He downs the bottle quickly, coughing a little when he takes too much in, and then finally, to answer Hakyeon’s question- shakes his head.

 

“It's okay,” he says, throwing the empty bottle away. Hakyeon's brows furrow at the action but he doesn't say anything, not when Taekwoon is bringing him closer, kissing his lips briefly. “The punishment was due, and-” he licks his lips, collecting his thoughts, “and I didn't deserve a reward anyway…”

 

Hakyeon laughs out loud, kissing his cheek soundly. “At least you know this! I swear, when you kept hissing at me – like a real cat, really – and just negate everything I said…” His lips tilt into a fiendish smile. “I wanted to bring you to your knees right then and there.” He kisses his other cheek. “My disobedient little pet.”

 

Just to prove - Hakyeon's point, of course – Taekwoon hisses, chasing Hakyeon with his teeth, and they both laugh, Hakyeon collapsing onto him with a whoosh of breath coming out.

 

As it makes Taekwoon shift on the bed, he feels the stickiness between his legs. He grumbles, trying to move out of under Hakyeon so he can wash up, at last.

 

“All the wriggling,” Hakyeon murmurs, “just like a cat…”

 

Taekwoon snorts but doesn't stop until he's out of bed. His body is so exhausted he doesn't think he'll be able to stand under the shower. But then, in the bath, he surely is going to fall asleep…

 

“Shower, Woonie, please- we need another nap, as soon as possible.”

 

Taekwoon doesn't need to be told twice. He pads to the bathroom, and he hears Hakyeon chuckle from the bed- probably at the way Taekwoon walks. But it's hard not to stumble over your feet when there's lube and come all over your ass.

 

In the bathroom mirror, he notices the collar is still around his neck. It's so soft it's easy to forget about it when the bell doesn't get stirred. The baby pink color is a stark contrast to the mark that's started blooming on his neck where Hakyeon bit him. It's dark red, and even the dents of Hakyeon's teeth are visible. Soon, it's going to change to blue and green, then yellow, until it fades away after the week or two. Taekwoon isn't even mad that he'll need to wear high collared shirt, or turtlenecks to work now- this reminder is quite welcome.

 

Before he can even enter the stall, there's a ring to their door.

 

Taekwoon raises his brows. Who could that be?

 

He hears Hakyeon getting downstairs – Taekwoon prays for him to at least throw on some normal clothes – and then the door opens. When it turns out Taekwoon can't make out the words from the bathroom, he walks out to the hall, and then he's pretty sure it's-

 

“Jesus Christ, Hakyeon,” Hongbin's voice carries through the house. “You really can't stop yourself for a damn minute!”

 

“Give me my cat and get lost, you prude.”

 

“You know that's not the case… Anyway, you should be at least grateful. How do you even keep any friends-“

 

“Stupid! I promised you dinner. Dinners, even! Stop being so grumpy.”

 

Hongbin's snort is so loud even Taekwoon hears it.

 

“Whatever. Get some rest, you two.”

 

Hakyeon laughs, and it makes Taekwoon smile involuntary.

 

“Yeah. Say hi to Wonsik!”

 

The door closes as Hongbin starts to yell profanities again, Hakyeon's cackles following him on his way out.

 

Gloria is first upstairs, and Taekwoon crouches to pet her. He's really missed her.

 

“She'll claim the bed when we shower,” Hakyeon says when he gets to them, pouting slightly. He put on some clothes, but it's clear how haphazardly it's been done, giving an obvious statement of what has just happened.

 

It makes Taekwoon feel a bit abashed. He knows Hongbin, sooner or later, will use it to tease him.

 

“C'mon,” Hakyeon says, flicking the bell on his collar. It gives a little shrill, and Gloria meows, interested. Hakyeon doesn't spare her a look, though, staring right at Taekwoon. He unfastens the collar, letting it fall to the ground; Gloria jumps right at it, her fur sweeping around their legs.

 

It's hard for Taekwoon not to glance down at Gloria pawing at the pink lace when the bell keeps jingling at their feet. But Hakyeon's eyes hold him in place, their ability to do that always bringing a shiver to Taekwoon's spine- just like now. Taekwoon remaining naked doesn't help the case at all.

 

“Gloria is clean,” Hakyeon continues like nothing is going on, the tone of his voice conversational, “but my other cat got dirty while playing.”

 

He must have spotted the bruise because the next second he digs his finger into it, the jolt of pain going straight to Taekwoon's cock. He should have known where it was going, or rather that it hasn't ended yet. It never really does.

 

 


	9. you got me like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote it on an impulse yesterday and wanted to post it asap (more like for christmas) so it's unbeted but please enjoy!

 

Two days until Christmas, and Hakyeon continues to be buried in work. It's been like this since the beginning of December, and it doesn't diminish at all. These days, he's spending more time in the study room than in his bed, and a bed is all he's dreaming of every time his back becomes stiff, and he needs to sacrifice ten minutes or more of his precious time for light exercises.

 

Being young was good when it lasted.

 

There's a meowing coming from somewhere in the house, followed by Taekwoon's soft voice but it's too far away for Hakyeon to distinguish the words. Hakyeon smiles, remembering how Taekwoon would talk to Gloria when he's alone with her, always getting flustered when he gets caught on it.

 

She might be hungry, Hakyeon concludes looking at the clock, and only then it registers he hasn't eaten since lunch, the hollow feeling in his stomach being an actual hunger rather than stress. But – just one paragraph more. Then he'll go grab something to eat.

 

He barely gets the first sentence done, when the door to his study opens. "Hakyeon," calls Taekwoon as he slips in.

 

"What is it?" Hakyeon asks, and he wishes it doesn't sound too cold. "Are you making dinner?" He adds, smiling sheepishly.

 

Taekwoon doesn't say anything, just nods, taking a step closer.

 

There must be something on Taekwoon's mind, and Hakyeon straightens, waiting for him to voice his thoughts. He wouldn't be there just to disturb Hakyeon in his work. Not until he wanted to be reprimanded, or punished.

 

"Your sister called to invite us over," Taekwoon says at last. His eyes roves over Hakyeon's desk, up the screen, stopping when his gaze locks with Hakyeon's. "For Christmas."

 

Hakyeon groans, breaking eye contact. "Any other time I'd be happy to, but—fuck, I'm so tired I don't think I'm ready for this kind of gathering." He massages his temples. It's going to be tiring, all his siblings and their kids, but on the other hand Hakyeon misses them. He would feel bad for passing on an opportunity to meet everyone, especially during Christmas. He sighs, mind already set on going. "I shouldn't be refusing, though, should I?"

 

"No," Taekwoon smiles, and he touches Hakyeon's hair, moving the strands away from Hakyeon's eyes. Hakyeon didn't have time to get a proper cut lately. "I said yes, anyway."

 

"Without asking me first?" Hakyeon's surprised. Taekwoon doesn't usually decide by himself. And it's Hakyeon's family, so he should have a say in it. He gives Taekwoon a hard look, swatting his hand away. "Brat."

 

Taekwoon says sorry but it's with a small smile playing over his lips, only half-serious.

 

"Fuck, what about the presentes?" Hakyeon really was too busy, and the whole December just slipped through his fingers. He's looked through online stores a couple of times – it's something that miraculously relaxed him – but never picked anything in the end. "I literally have nothing, it's too late to order anything... I don't want to even think about the malls, it's probably crowded beyond my imagination."

 

In his fit, Hakyeon has stood up, and Taekwoon grabs him by the arms, moving his hands up and down. "Don't worry," he says. Hakyeon frowns. "I took care of it. You were so busy—"

 

Oh, Hakyeon thinks, deflating. "Oh," he murmurs as well, the guilt settling in. The presents weren't the only things he's been forgetting. Though he's been paying the remains of his attention to Taekwoon's needs, he's been absent in it. This much he knows. "I'm sorry. I'm doing it again. Ugh."

 

Just this past weekend, after their usual routine of Taekwoon eating breakfast off Hakyeon's fingers while sitting by his feet, Hakyeon fucked Taekwoon right there in the kitchen. He kissed Taekwoon after giving him every little order for the day, and Taekwoon nuzzled his hand with a quiet 'thank you' when he finished. Then Hakyeon took off to lock himself in his study, like every other day. But even he isn't this dense not to know that's not everything. Balancing time consuming work and an honest relationship based on total power exchange is not easy.

 

"When will it be over?" Taekwoon asks. "Soon?"

 

Hakyeon laughs, bitter and tired. "I'm actually working this much so I can finish before Christmas. I wished I could finish before Christmas, but now—I'm not so sure."

 

"Take a break, then," Taekwoon advices, easily. "For Christmas. Then you can pick up where you left."

 

Of course Taekwoon would say that. Too bad he's not so good at taking his own advice. "I know how you can spend hours, no, days at the studio. Sometimes I wonder if I'd need to use force to take you away from your keyboard."

 

Taekwoon scoffs. "It wouldn't be necessary," he argues. "At least I listen to your orders."

 

"Oh, do you, always?" Hakyeon teases, and Taekwoon scoffs again. "And you're not the one to give ones in return."

 

"Don't use our relationship to reason your stubborness," Taekwoon somberly says.

 

"Look at who's talking!"

 

Taekwoon's looking thunderous at this point, but what Hakyeon doesn't expect is him going for his lips. The kiss is searing, heated from the start and Hakyeon, with Christmas spirit in mind, lets Taekwoon indulge himself. Taekwoon, instead of getting satisfaction out of Hakyeon's generosity, uses his pliancy to go further – he turns Hakyeon so that he's trapped, with his desk in front of him and Taekwoon at his back. Hakyeon might be stronger but Taekwoon isn't weak by any means. And full of surprises, as it seems.

 

"What are you up to, kitten?" He asks, too curious to get mad first off.

 

Taekwoon's hands are at Hakyeon's hips, and then his mouth at Hakyeon's neck. Hakyeon gets a very clear idea where it might be going.

 

"Making you take a quick break." It's whispered against Hakyeon's ear, and then Taekwoon's hands move. Fingers, one by one, travel down to the front of Hakyeon's pants, the touch light but with unmistakable intent. "Helping you relax."

 

"Giving up the power I have over you to you," Hakyeon murmurs, feeling how his muscles tense, "is far from relaxing."

 

Taekwoon chuckles, and Hakyeon isn't sure if it annoys or excites him anymore. "We'll see," Taekwoon dismisses easily, putting a stop to any further conversations.

 

Something that makes Hakyeon feel more focused is dressing for work even if all he does the whole day is staying in his study. If not dress pants then, he's at least wearing jeans and a shirt – just like now. Taekwoon's arms are long enough to reach the button and zipper, and open them without a hassle. He does it slowly, though, and Hakyeon's ready to complain but Taekwoon's lips are busy too. It's a great distraction – him mouthing at Hakyeon's neck, jaw and ear, just as unhurried.

 

After sliding Hakyeon's jeans down, Taekwoon doesn't go for his underwear right away. Just to be a tease, he moves up, under Hakyeon's shirt to touch his stomach, scratch at his sides, brush the pads of his fingers over Hakyeon's nipples.

 

"I see you've learned well," Hakyeon jokes. He moves one of his dictionaries away so he can prop himself on the desk better. "I'm not going to beg, though."

 

"I know," Taekwoon says, kicking Hakyeon's chair away so he can have more room. Then, his hands go back south.

 

Digging his fingers into Hakyeon's thighs he urges Hakyeon to part his legs more. Hakyeon hisses but obliges, everything about this power exchange firing his nerves up. It's making him want Taekwoon's hands on him more, too.

 

Fortunately, Taekwoon minds not to cross his line too much, doesn't continue with the light touches. He might not have taken the underwear off yet, but when he touches Hakyeon through it, it's deliberate. It takes little to no time for Hakyeon to get hard, but neither of them say anything about it. And when he does get hard is also when Taekwoon finally pulls the underwear down.

 

It might be a bit dry, but at least Taekwoon's hands are warm, and he makes sure to rub at the tip, gather the precome and spread it over the length. When he deems it not enough, he huffs an annoyed puff of air against the back of Hakyeon's neck.

 

"Let me," Hakyeon says before Taekwoon decides to do something ridiculous like going on a search for lube. "Give me your hand."

 

Taekwoon does without a word, and Hakyeon gathers as much spit as he's able to on his tongue, and coats Taekwoon's fingers with it. Nothing they've never done, yet different as it's usually Taekwoon doing it – putting Hakyeon's fingers with his mouth, or licking something off them.

 

More wet, the slide becomes a lot more smooth, and Taekwoon doesn't waste time on teasing. His grip is sure, and Hakyeon chokes on a moan when he moves his hand for the first time, up and all the way down.

 

It goes steady for a while, with Hakyeon's hips pushing against Taekwoon slightly, rocking in time with the movement of Taekwoon's hand, all up until Taekwoon's other one reaches down, between Hakyeon's legs. Taekwoon makes sure to touch Hakyeon's balls, press one finger to his perineum, and every time he does so – squeezing him harder at the same time.

 

Hakyeon pushes the dictionary and other papers off the desk.

 

"Fuck, I'm close," he gasps, feeling how the pressure's building up.

 

All Taekwoon does to acknowledge Hakyeon's words is putting his hand flat on Hakyeon's abdomen to keep him in place. Hakyeon groans at that, the sensation of being trapped going to his head, and then gasps again when it becomes very obvious how hard Taekwoon is, too.

 

There must be pleasure Taekwoon's deriving from it as he moans behind Hakyeon, right into his ear, and it's a sound that's more often than not has been Hakyeon's undoing. Taekoon's hand has began to lose any finesse but it's not any less pleasurable, Hakyeon's getting closer to his release with every upstroke.

 

"You—like it this much?" Hakyeon manages to breath out.

 

And Taekwoon moans once more, tries muffling it against Hakyeon's shoulder but the whines, trapped in his throat, goes on and on. He bucks against Hakyeon, right against Hakyeon's ass, and the combination of a sensation it gives and the sounds, trips Hakyeon over.

 

In all embarrassment, Hakyeon comes all over the desk, Taekwoon milking him out until it boards on unbearable.

 

"I'm not the one who likes post-orgasm tortures," Hakyeon grumbles, nudging his hips away. Taekwoon releases him very slowly, and then lets out a surprised shout when Hakyeon slides to the floor, head hunched between his shoulders. "I can't believe I just came all over my desk. How am I supposed to work here from now on? Fuck."

 

"Ah, master, I'm—sorry, I thought..."

 

Taekwoon doesn't finish, and Hakyeon feels him going down, joining him on the floor.

 

"It was the worst idea," Hakyeon grumbles some more. He knows Taekwoon might get the wrong idea, though, so he pulls himself straight, and with face probably red from embarrassment – the heat on his cheeks must mean only that – he kisses Taekwoon right on the mouth. "The worst idea," he repeats against his lips, "but thank you."

 

"You're... not mad?" Taekwoon asks, expression assessing. "Or are you?"

 

"Oh, kitten," Hakyeon laughs, patting his cheek affectionately. "You won't get punished, if that's what you're asking about. But you aren't getting any, either."

 

"I figured," Taekwoon says with a sigh, kissing Hakyeon back unenthusiastically. "I better check on the dinner. I left it in the oven," and just like that Taekwoon scrambles to his feet, disappearing down the hall in a blink.

 

Hasn't been Hakyeon bottom-naked, he would chase after Taekwoon right away. Instead, he puts his underwear back on, eyeing his jeans crumpled on the floor with reluctance. But the real sight to loathe is the desk. Hakyeon has nothing against filth – he's far from it – except for this occurrence. He's going to be reminded of sex when he's here, in his sacred place that was supposed to be devoid of anything related to such activities.

 

Hakyeon promised no punishment, but he reconsiders as he wipes the desktop off.

 

He's thinking about what kind of Christmas related costume would make Taekwoon most annoyed when there's a shout of "Gloria!" Through the house, followed by a very loud crashing sound.

 

When Hakyeon hurries to the living room, already predicting what must've happened, he crosses his path with fast running Gloria, and then bumps into wide-eyed Taekwoon.

 

"Our cat," he says, exasperated, "just killed the Christmas tree."

 

Hakyeon closes his eyes, this time not very glad to be right. Looks like it's the other kitten Hakyeon should pick a punishment for.

 

 

 


	10. timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting the timeline before new chapter that's not even a chapter- i'm going to post it as a separate story because it's long and.. not neo!

5 months until taek and hakyeon get together:

[hearts like ours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4646676/chapters/10598535)

0-1 year:

[this time we go sublime](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4646676/chapters/10598631)

[fuel to the fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4646676/chapters/10598556)

1-3:

[play hard or not at all](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4646676/chapters/10598682)

[overcast](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4646676/chapters/10598673)

[you wouldn't guess](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4646676/chapters/10598181)

[don't dance with the devil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4646676/chapters/11120297)

[can i be what you like?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4646676/chapters/14059474)

[if you can't take the heat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5397677)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/hybridrep)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/rikli)  
> [tumblr](http://aayeo.tumblr.com)  
>  if you wanna talk or read more because i'm too lazy to upload everything here oops


End file.
